Fell At Disneyland (And I Got This To Show For It)
by MsLane
Summary: Beca Mitchell, a successful DJ is many things. Is she someone who'd willingly go to Disneyland? Absolutely not. Chloe Beale, a passionate Disney Princess face character, loves kids and singing and making people happy when they see her. She sees Beca, who looks positively grumpy, which makes Chloe take it as her own personal mission to turn that frown upside down.
1. Just Can't Wait To Be King

_**Summary:** Beca Mitchell, a successful DJ/music producer is many things. Hot, sassy, sarcastic, a musical genius. But is she someone who'd willingly go to Disneyland? She most certainly is not._  
 _Chloe Beale, a passionate Disney Princess face character, loves kids and singing, and finds nothing more gratifying than seeing people's happy faces when they run up to meet her._  
 _Until of course she sees Beca, who looks positively grumpy, which makes Chloe take it as her own personal mission to turn that frown upside down._

 _ **A/N: Stacie Conrad is a gift and must be protected at all costs x**_

 _ **Tamara Conrad is an original character and has her mother's gorgeous blue/green eyes, and is adorable and is also a gift if I do say so myself x**_

* * *

Beca Mitchell is many things.

However, is she a person who goes to Disneyland? _Willingly_?

"Stacie, _why?_ Why would you even think that I'd want to go to Disneyland?" Beca asks, throwing her hands up in the air.

Not in the least bit put off, Stacie continues packing clothes into a suitcase, "Because you adore Tamara, and there's no way you're going to leave her to stay away from you for an entire week."

Beca watches as Stacie just continues to pack, "Wait, what?"

Stacie pauses and looks up at Beca, ensuring she looks her in the eyes as she slowly says, "That's why I'm packing a suitcase, we leave tomorrow. There's no way I'm driving over six hours back and forth from Anaheim."

Beca frowns, as she exclaims, "I do it all the time!"

Stacie snorts as she goes back to packing, "You're a music producing DJ who owns a record label in L.A., _not_ Anaheim, and you don't drive. You have a chauffeur. And you don't even go in to work every day!"

Beca huffs, folding her arms across her chest, "Dude, I told you that as my PR manager, you get to have a driver to take you wherever you want."

Stacie hums, stepping away from the suitcase and towards Beca, rubbing her folded arms, a gentle smile on her face, "I know, and I'm very grateful for the offer, but I like driving- and thankfully, my client is pretty much a workaholic, which allows me the great opportunity to have a pretty lowkey job where I can work at home and be with my adorable kid."

Beca's frown falls from her face, replaced with a grudgingly small smile, and Stacie bites down her own smile because she knows she's won.

"How excited is the little squirt?"

Xoxoxoxo

"You really didn't have to get us a shuttle, I could have driven us."

Beca grins lazily as she leans back against the seat, wrapping her arm around Tamara's excited frame, "If I'm gonna be dragged to DL at five in the morning, then I'm gonna at least be comfortable. And tell me you aren't absolutely relieved you don't have to deal with traffic."

Stacie rolls her eyes, but she can't deny it at all; nor can she stop the smile on her face.

"Aunt Beca?" Tamara's voice sounds and has both women looking at her.

"Yeah Tammy?" Beca asks, tilting her head, waiting for the four year old's question.

"How come you aren't wearing Mickey ears like me and mommy?" Tamara asks as she points up to her own ears she has on top of her head, and then to her mother's.

Beca gulps, not really knowing what to say, and as she glances towards Stacie for some guidance, she finds the woman sporting a rather devious smile on her face.

"Baby, that's because I haven't given your Aunt Beca her ears yet."

Beca's eyes widen as Tamara's little hands clap excitedly, "Yay! We'll match! Aunt Beca! You'll gonna match mommy and me!"

Stacie's gentle words of, "You're going to match hon, not you'll," fall on deaf ears as Tamara only has eyes and ears for Beca at the moment.

Beca, who manages to put a smile on her face for Tamara, and says, "Aww! Dude that's great, I can't wait to match you both."

She catches Stacie's eyes, who is barely containing her laughter, and Beca narrows her eyes as she mouths, 'I am gonna get you for this.'

Xoxoxoxo

They get to the Disneyland Hotel by 8:30 that morning, and they manage to check in rather effortlessly, much to Beca's delight and surprise.

"I'd have thought it would've taken longer." Beca says as they ride the elevator up to their suite, affectionately watching Tamara's wide eyed gaze following the changing floor numbers.

Stacie giggles, as she playfully swings Tamara's hand in hers, "Yeah, I know, but I'm not complaining. Babygirl is _so_ ready to get her Disney on."

The second the elevator doors open, Tamara is gasping and tugging on her mother's hand excitedly, "Mommy, _mommy_ , we're really staying here?! This _whole_ place?"

Even though Beca is still pretty grumpy over being dragged along to Disneyland of all places, even she can't deny how absolutely infectious little Tamara's excitement is. And maybe she's a little bit flattered and glad that Stacie even thought to ask her to come along.

Even though there wasn't really any asking.

Beca has to admit, the suite is actually really beautiful, and the service is fantastic so far, "Even if there _is_ an extremely large number of Mickey Mouse cameo appearances in this one single room alone…I wonder how many there actually are, oh my God."

That earns her a swat to the arm and Stacie walking away with a roll of her eyes, "I'm going to grab the fastpasses and then we can go down. Tammy, baby? Are you ready? We're going to be leaving in a little while."

Beca throws herself onto the admittedly comfortable couch and bursts out laughing when Tamara replies, "I was _born_ ready mommy!"

Beca shuts her eyes for a second, and contemplates her life and her choices.

She adores her best friend Stacie, and she'd do absolutely anything for her little munchkin, but Beca isn't sure she can take all the cheer, enthusiasm and just over the top positivity she's sure she's going to be subjected to all day.

Just as she's getting herself into a rut she feels a tiny finger poke her stomach and she lazily opens one of her eyes, a smile flitting onto her face when she finds herself looking into a pair of eyes that look exactly like Stacie's, and then she's smiling wider when she once again sees what Tamara is wearing, "You poked?"

Tamara giggles and tries to school her face as she offers Beca a baseball cap with mouse ears flapping around on top of it, "Mommy said I could give this to you now."

She sits up slowly and smiles as she lets Tamara put the hat on her head, pinching her nose playfully in return, "Thanks dude, I'm gonna look _so_ cool."

The little girl just laughs as she throws her arms around Beca and nuzzles into her neck, "No silly, you're not supposed to look cool. You have to look like a big dork that's having fun!"

She lifts off, looking into Beca's blue eyes and gives her a big sloppy kiss on her cheek, "Come on! Mommy says we're gonna get breakfass."

Beca absentmindedly corrects her gently, "Breakfast, Tam," allowing herself to get pulled up off of the couch and turned towards the front door, where Stacie is waiting for them, holding her camera at the ready.

She snaps pictures the second the both of them are facing her, a laugh bubbling up out of her at the sight of her fantastically excited daughter and the rather grumpy Beca.

"Look at you! Don't you two look entirely too adorable to be real!" Stacie laughs as Tamara twirls for her, showing off her adventure shorts and pointing at her princess t-shirt, silently asking her mother to take a picture, which she does so willingly.

Beca fixes Stacie with a blank stare, eyes clearly saying she doesn't appreciate all the picture taking at all. Tamara having her picture taken is all well and fine, she encourages that; in fact the more pictures there are of the little munchkin, the better. However, Beca didn't sign up for being part of the photographs.

"Don't you want to take a picture with Tammy?" Beca asks, holding out her hands to take the camera off of Stacie.

The taller woman smirks and shakes her head, "I can manage."

She flips the display and throws out her gracefully long arm and takes a selfie with her daughter, both smiling brightly, "Get in here dork." Stacie calls out, Tamara waving her hand to beckon Beca over.

Beca rolls her eyes but shuffles over quickly, throwing her arms around the both of them as Stacie takes another picture of all three of them.

Beca has a feeling she's got a long vacation ahead, filled with nauseatingly cute moments like this one.

'The things I do…' she thinks to herself as she begrudgingly leaves the hotel suite they've only just barely walked into.

She's armed with her shorts, black converse, red and black plaid button up over her favorite white tank top, and of course the Mickey Mouse baseball cap to boot. Not to mention her cellphone.

"You wouldn't guess I'm some big shot DJ right now." Beca comments, rolling her eyes as they pass yet even more kids who seem to be hyped up on sugar already.

Stacie laughs lightly before threading her arm through Beca's, her other hand holding Tamara's as the little girl excitedly skips as they walk through the hotel, making their way towards the big front doors, "You're still a big shot DJ. You're just a big shot DJ, who can also have fun, and enjoy herself with her best friend and said best friend's daughter, because she loves us and deserves to let loose too."

Beca rolls her eyes, but she can't deny any of that. She _is_ a big shot DJ, and she _does_ love these two dorks very much.

As they walk out into the morning sun, Beca pulls out her vintage clubmaster shades, slips them and accepts the fact that she's going to be surrounded by these two rays of sunshine for the duration of the trip.

'There are worse things,' she thinks as they take their first steps towards the home of Sleeping Beauty's castle.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I am not entirely sure just how long this story will be...but I've got all my thoughts and ideas in order and written down, so it's all a matter of pacing *grins* I hope you'll like coming on this adventure with me, it should be interesting x**_


	2. Someday My Prince Will Come

_**A/N: I cannot even begin to describe how amazing the response to this was! Thank you all so much! Here's the next chapter x**_

* * *

After arriving at the main gate, the little entourage headed towards Ariel's Grotto at Disney California Adventure Park to have breakfast, deciding to start there and then make their way across later.

Once again, Beca is impressed by Stacie's ability to think of everything.

"You mean you made reservations? For breakfast?" Beca asks, laughing when she looks at Tamara's enthralled look as they walk past all sorts of things she's sure the four year old wants to get up close to and see.

Stacie shrugs, a smile on her face, "Would you want to wait around before getting some grub into your tummy?"

Beca's stomach chooses that moment to grumble and the DJ rolls her eyes, "No…I just don't see why you'd have to-"

She cuts herself off when she sees just how buzzing the place is with energy.

It's not ridiculously filled to the brim, but it's more people than Beca is totally comfortable handling.

Stacie bumps into her gently, and teasingly says, "As your PR manager, it's my job to think ahead. And as my baby's mother? It's my job to make sure we don't get grumpy."

Beca takes in the large King Triton holding up his trident, and then her gaze lowers to see Ariel smiling down at them happily. Beca's gaze lowers further to the actual entrance and sees the sheer number of strollers all around.

"Dude, how many kids can they even put _in_ _there_?" The shorter brunette asks incredulously, taking hold of Tamara's hand for a bit while Stacie laughs under her breath at Beca's reaction face.

They descend the spiral stairs and arrive at Ariel's Grotto where, they "get to attend a royal undersea breakfast banquet with Ariel _and_ her friends!"

The teen who had excitedly said that, was obviously being well paid, Beca thinks as they take a seat inside rather than on the patio. She doubts there would be any other way for someone to be _that_ excited about Ariel and her friends.

Tamara thought differently obviously.

The second the teen, "You can call me Kat, I'm going to be your server this morning!", had sat them down, and had mentioned Ariel, Tamara was over the moon.

"Mommy really?" Her blue green eyes wide as saucers as she looks up at her mother, hope filling her voice as she sits up straight in anticipation of the answer.

Stacie nods her head enthusiastically, "Really babygirl. I didn't know you liked Ariel though." She says teasingly, and Beca smirks because like hell she didn't know.

Tamara gasps, utterly shocked at that, and somehow her eyes look as if they widen even more and okay maybe Beca is a little concerned at that, but she gasps and then she's looking at her mother like she doesn't know how she could possibly _not_ know, "Don't say that! What if she hears you and thinks I don't love her?"

Tamara looks around as if to check for any signs of Ariel or otherwise and then looks back up at her mother with a look of disappointment as she very seriously says, "I sing Under the Sea with you all the time." She shakes her head slowly as she says this and it takes everything within Beca not to laugh out loud because this kid is so precious, it's unfair.

Stacie exaggeratedly widens her eyes, "Oh! That's right! How could I forget?"

Kat comes back after giving them time to look over the menu, and Beca has to admit the service is something out of this world.

"Can we please have a chocolate chip cruiser waffle? We'd like a plain milk with that please." Stacie orders for Tamara who looks up at Kat and nods her head to confirm and adds on a, "Yes, please."

"Sure thing!" She jots it down and then looks back up at Stacie to get her order.

"I'd like the breakfast sandwich, and may I please have a cup of coffee?" Stacie asks politely, closing the menu and handing it to Kat.

"Absolutely!" She takes the menu and then turns to Beca and smiles widely, "And for you?"

Beca clears her throat and says, "I'd like a coffee as well, and can I please have the fresh berry Belgian waffle."

Kat writes that down, "That's a wonderful choice. I'll be back with your coffees now, unless you want me to bring them out with your food?"

Stacie looks to Beca, knowing she can handle the wait, but not really sure if Beca would be able to go another minute without her caffeine fix.

Beca shakes her head, "No, no. Please do bring the coffees now, I'm in need of a boost in the a.m."

Kat laughs and nods, "You got it ma'am! I'll be right back then!"

She's off like a shot before Beca can ask her not to call her ma'am, and that leaves Beca scowling slightly, grumbling down at her lap that she isn't old enough to be called ma'am yet.

Tamara isn't paying them any mind, she's beyond preoccupied by all the things around her, things that would have had Beca suffering from sensory overload.

Just as promised, Kat is back with two cups of coffee, sugar and cream. She also puts down Tamara's milk box besides Stacie, before assuring them that she'll be back as soon as their food is ready, and to, "call me over if you need anything at all!"

Beca dives for her coffee, forgoing all add-ons for her first cup.

Stacie rolls her eyes at Beca's antics and sips at her own coffee much more calmly, rather than as if the answers to all of the world's questions lie at the bottom of her cup.

"I get this is like the 'happiest place on Earth' but…no one is naturally _that_ happy." Beca whispers to Stacie, out of Tamara's earshot, indicating over to Kat who is having an obviously jovial conversation with an equally enthusiastic smiling person.

"Yes well, not everyone has your sunny disposition Beca. It can't be helped."

Beca snorts and decides not to reply, which in hindsight probably let Stacie think she'd one upped her.

Beca actually laughs when Tamara sees her very cruise-ship like waffle being placed in front of her, and Beca's glad that Stacie caught sight of their food coming and thought to record Tamara's adorable reaction.

"I get to eat this!" Tamara exclaims, giggling excitedly and very carefully scooting forward so that she can reach her food even better.

Midway through their impressively delicious breakfast, Tamara freezes.

She just completely stops moving, and if there wasn't movement and sound still happening all around them, Beca would have thought time stopped.

"Tammy? Are you okay?" Stacie asks gently.

"Ariel," Is all Tamara whispers under her breath, awe and reverie seeping into her tone. She's facing the entrance to the dining area and she can see as the underwater princess walks in.

Beca, badass as she is, can admit when something is too cute for words.

And this awestruck child sitting in front of her, hardly breathing in fear of causing the character to disappear, is the epitome of too cute for words.

Beca didn't realize that by, 'Ariel and friends,' Kat meant the other princesses, not just the fish and shrimp, or whatever crustacean Ariel had with her.

But Beca only realizes this when Tamara drops her spoon onto the table in her shock as she sees the next princess walk in.

"Anna!"

Sure enough, and much to Tamara's irrevocable delight, Princess Anna of Arendelle is here and making her way over to their table.

"I didn't actually think she'd be one of the princesses here! It's usually Ariel with like Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Snow White. Tammy's not ever going to get over this." Stacie mutters to Beca excitedly, grabbing the camera and turning it on, as Beca just sits there watching with a somewhat confused look on her face.

"Oh my! What is that amazing smell?" The redheaded princess takes a deep breath, shutting her eyes, a smile on her lips as she crouches down beside Tamara, opening them before locking eyes with Tamara as they both exclaim, "Chocolate!"

Beca, who would normally be rolling her eyes at anyone being so bubbly, is struck silent by the woman crouching by Tamara, now having a full on back and forth exchange with the four year old.

She doesn't know what's come over her in this moment, but Beca's fairly certain it's got something to do with a shade of blue she's never quite seen the likes of before in her life.

"And this is my mommy and Beca! We're gonna be right here for a whole week!" Tamara exclaims, eyes wide and bright, gesticulating with both her hands excitedly.

Princess Anna gasps happily, "All week! Right here? You mean I might see you around again? But wont you get sick of eating the same thing? No, that's silly, of course not! You get to eat chocolate chip waffles! That's good! More than good! That's frozen! Wait, what?" She rambles on in her awkwardly adorable way, eliciting a cheerful giggle from Tamara, and causing the grownups to smile.

"Frozen…that's kinda weird in the middle of summer, huh?" Princess Anna asks, kind eyes watching as the little girl nods her head, giggling away.

Stacie manages to sneakily pan the camera over towards Beca a few times and even manages a few pictures of the badass DJ totally letting her dorkier self loose what with smiling at the adorkable face character and not throwing out snarky comments.

Beca is pretty sure she's kind of a little bit weird for finding a ' _damn Disney face character attractive_ , what the hell is the matter with you?' yet she still finds herself unable to look anywhere other than at the princess.

It takes a while for Beca to realize the look on her face must be rather lame for such a badass DJ and she finds the ability to reign herself in, and fix her features into one of grumpy uninterested grumpiness.

And that's when it happens.

She looks up at her.

Beca watches as Princess Anna's face goes from smiling to slightly pouty, as she looks at Beca, "Are you grumpy cuz you didn't get the wonderful chocolate-y waffles? I would be too…even though your berries look really yummy too!"

Beca just blinks, her face coloring at that, mouth hanging open slightly, until Stacie lightly nudges her as she's holding back a laugh and Tamara ends up pulling her focus, "Princess Anna? Can I please have your autograph?"

Princess Anna's eyes brighten as she smiles charmingly, "Of course! Silly me, I mean I probably should have offered, my sister would have, she's so good at the princess things…have you met Elsa yet? I seem to have lost her and I could really use your help if you could point me in the right direction. After I sign this of course!"

Stacie hands over Tamara's autograph notebook and a pen, which the four year old then regally hands over to the princess, who somehow manages a curtsey in her position, eliciting another giggle from Tamara, "Oh my goodness! Look, that's me and my lovely sister! Oh, I'm going to sign right here, and then when I find Elsa, I'll tell her to sign right beside me!"

Beca averts her eyes for what is most likely the first time since the princess walked over to their table, and she feels like such a freak for having been staring this whole time.

'What the hell is the matter with you DJ? Snap out of it.'

Tamara asks if she may, "please have a hug?"

And she gets an enthusiastic nod in return, "Yes please! I love hugs even more than Olaf does!"

Stacie captures these moments on camera and she's so thankful that the character is being so sweet, knowing it must be pretty tough to make it seem so personal and not at all rushed with every table these characters go to.

"Do you think you could give Beca a hug too? We love watching and singing Frozen together and I think getting a hug from _you_ would make her smile!"

Stacie manages to hold back her sudden urge to giggle at the look of horror passing over Beca's face at the mere _suggestion_ that she loves Frozen.

Princess Anna however looks mighty pleased with this tidbit of knowledge, grinning up at Beca with a dazzling smile, "I would love to! Just as much as I love that you love watching and singing along with Frozen!"

Beca grumbles but she knows Tamara would be upset if she were to upset her favorite princess, and so she rolls her eyes as she stands up and stiltedly accepts the hug that the character gives her.

"Oh wow you're tiny. Also tense, but that's so not the point, you're such a compact person…oh my God, sorry." The princess says quietly as she's hugging Beca.

Which causes Beca to scoff as she pulls back from the hug, "I am _so_ not tiny!"

Which of course has Stacie laughing out loud, hardly able to keep the camera steady because her hand is shaking so bad.

Princess Anna's face is flushed at her inability to stop from saying things that pop into her head. Beca thinks the flush is a nice addition to Princess Anna's face, and she really can't stop thinking that she looks so beautiful, which is kind of disturbing because, 'dude that's a Disney character!'

Princess Anna giggles as she says, "Sorry, but you kind of are really tiny. It's okay though, I'm shorter than my sister…she's like this tall!" She raises her arm and stands on her tip toes as she tries to show them visually just how exaggeratedly tall her sister is.

Tamara is having a field day of course, and Stacie can't stop laughing at the incredulous look on Beca's face, though Stacie is happy to note that Beca's amused and quite receptive of the slight teasing coming her way.

It's soon after that Princess Anna bids them goodbye as she walks to another table, leaving behind a very happily satisfied Tamara, kicking her feet back and forth as she finishes her waffle, wondering if Ariel will come by to say hello too.

"Don't." Beca warns when she sees Stacie opening her mouth to say something.

Which causes the taller brunette to laugh, "What? I was just going to say that I think you handled yourself really well. No cursing her out or anything."

"Yeah, I didn't think Disneyland would've appreciated me cursing around here. Plus, Tammy might've stopped talking to me for life if I upset Princess Anna."

The two women look at the aforementioned girl, who is munching on her cereal now, watching as the other princesses walk around breezing over all the tables.

"You're right about that. She'd drop me in a heartbeat for Anna, I'm sure." Stacie says, shaking her head as she goes back to her own breakfast.

Beca settles for picking at the berries and sporadically throwing them into her mouth, eyes searching for the redheaded goofball princess as she does so.

Her eyes find the princess kneeling by twins at a few tables over, who are enthusiastically hugging her and laughing as they meet, probably, one of their favorite characters ever.

Beca unconsciously smiles as she watches this woman work her magic on yet even more children, and she finds herself thinking that it takes a special kind of person to be so good with kids and people. Beca wouldn't be able to do it if she had to. She would probably end up emotionally scarring the kids for life.


	3. A Dream Is A Wish

Beca can't even begin to explain just how thankful she is that Stacie thought ahead to bring along Tamara's collapsible stroller, once the four year old starts to look a little worn out and grumpy from having to walk so much.

"So that's what's been in this backpack I've been carrying around? You couldn't have just told me?" Beca asks, huffing as she tries to open it up, sitting on the curb in front of a bench that Stacie and Tamara are sitting at watching her.

"I could have, but I liked you guessing. And getting them so wrong," Stacie says with a grin, "Also, seriously, can you decompress it already?"

"Decompress it?" Beca asks, looking up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What would _you_ call it then?" The taller brunette challenges, raising her own eyebrow in return, a smirk on her face as she watches Beca try for a comeback.

"I don't fu-freaking know. Maybe you could say 'deploying the stroller'?" Beca says, going back to the task of unfolding the contraption.

Stacie laughs as she continues to watch Beca struggle, "You know, if you would just let me-"

Beca cuts her off, not unkindly, "I've got this Stace. Don't worry."

Stacie bites her lip and remains quiet, happily enjoying her ice-cream with Tamara, who's still pretty high off of meeting Anna, Ariel and Cinderella at breakfast hours ago.

"It looks like you could use some help."

All three heads snap towards the voice, and both Beca and Tamara's eyes widen.

"Princess Anna! Hi again!" Tamara says, smiling widely at the blue eyed princess.

"You can just call me Anna, I mean, we're friends now, right?" The princess says, earning herself a great big smile from Tamara.

"We're friends! Yes, we're friends! I'm-my name is Tamara Conrad, I'm four years old I told you already and this-this is my mom-my mommy's," Tamara's exhilaration seems to be even more pronounced now than it had been earlier, and Beca can't really blame the little girl for tripping over her words in her excitement to get everything out.

It's entirely different seeing Princess Anna out here, with the natural lighting playing games with what shade of blue her eyes are, and just how fantastically soft her skin and hair look.

Stacie smiles knowingly at Beca before addressing the redhead, "Say Anna-do you have any knowledge in properly setting up a stroller? It seems someone is having some difficulties and is refusing to let me help."

The Disney princess nods enthusiastically, rolling up her nonexistent sleeves before crouching down besides Beca and saying, "Sure I do! I mean not really, but I'm pretty good at figuring things out, like-hey, what's this little button do?" She presses it and just like that the stroller is basically released and ready to be completely unfolded, and pulled up to its final form.

That's also the moment Beca wants to crawl into a cave and never return to seeing the light of day, because how embarrassing is this? Not even two minutes after arriving, the Disney princess is the one to successfully set up the stroller that Beca has been struggling with for the past ten minutes.

Tamara of course cheers for her favorite princess, while Stacie laughs because Beca looks absolutely affronted, while Princess Anna looks so proud to have helped, "Just call me Princess 'Fixer-Upper' Anna of Arendelle! Boy, that's a bit of a mouthful huh?"

She stands up and dusts herself off, grinning widely as she offers Beca her hand to help the brunette off of the curb.

Needless to say, when Beca looks up at her, she pauses completely stunned, because 'who gave people the right to look so good in a goddamn Disney princess costume?'

What with her honest smile, and bluer than should be allowed eyes; and her adorable braided pigtails framing her face; and the sun naturally making her practically glow. And Beca thinks it's just so fucking unfair that this woman looks so good while Beca looks like a hot mess in her 'Goddamn Mickey ears! Fucking hell _Stacie_!'

She groans, but that thought snaps her out of her reverie, as she accepts the proffered hand, and Beca's amazed at the strength the Disney princess has as she pulls her up.

So much strength in fact, they nearly crash into each other.

"Whoa there champ! Where do you think you're going?" Princess Anna asks as she laughs, quickly letting go of Beca's hand as soon as the brunette is on stable footing.

Beca's cheeks are on fire as she mumbles something along the lines of "hopefully somewhere I can't embarrass myself anymore," but the princess is already pushing the stroller closer to Stacie and Tamara, and is more than happy to help by holding both of their ice-creams as Stacie helps Tamara climb into the stroller.

"Thank you so much Anna, you really didn't have to do this," Stacie says, grateful just as well.

Beca walks closer and nods stiltedly, folding her arms across her chest, "Yeah, seriously. I might've spent the rest of our vacation trying to deploy that thing, if you didn't come along. So, I mean, thanks."

Princess Anna just shrugs as she sort of rocks back and forth on her heels, a bashful smile on her face before it turns teasing, "Deploy? Like some sort of rocket ship missile?"

She's teasing Beca for her choice in verbs and really, how-

"Anna! Anna, where are you?"

Tamara leans forward in her stroller, trying to get a look at the person who's calling out for the princess. Her heart hammering in her chest because, that sounds an awful lot like the Queen of Arendelle.

"Elsa! Over here!" The redhead happily exclaims, waving her hand way up in the air, standing on her tip toes for extra measure.

Tamara takes in the beautifully tall Queen as she gracefully appears in her line of sight, flowing ice gown and all.

" _There_ you are." Elsa says, relief filling her voice, as she quickly wraps her arms around her sister. She then holds her out at arm's length and smiles at her brightly. Elsa then makes a show of noticing them and she clears her throat slightly.

"Oh hello there," the blonde says, after stepping out of the hug.

She kneels down in front of a slack jawed Tamara, "Would you like me to sign your autograph book? Anna told me she got to sign yours this morning at-"

Beca, who is incredibly impressed with just how amazing Disney is at hiring their character face actors, can't help but focus her attention away from Elsa and Tamara, and onto Anna instead, who is standing behind her sister, wearing an adorable smile, with her hands folded in front of her, looking on rather proudly.

Stacie is happily videotaping everything, and she nudges Beca as she says, "Aren't they just the best? I mean, really. I didn't think she'd have actually told Elsa about Tammy's notebook-she honestly didn't have to, but God, look at Tam's face- I'm _so_ glad she did."

Beca hums, pretty surprised herself because, though she is no expert in any way, she's fairly certain these actors see so many kids and hear so many anecdotes, that it's got to be hard to actually remember faces or names.

Tamara, who has just finished hugging Elsa tightly, asks if it's okay to have a picture with both Elsa and Anna in it.

To which Elsa regally agrees and Anna excitedly says, "Yeah, what a great idea! And then maybe we can get someone to take a picture with your moms in it too! Our friend has a great camera doo-hickey that can get Sven and Olaf!"

Beca raises an eyebrow, but doesn't think much of what Anna said, certain she must have misheard her, as Stacie snaps a couple of adorable pictures of the three of them. Beca allows her a couple more before she nudges her, "Get in there you goof. Stand on the other side so you two tall gorgeous specimens can dwarf the other two adorable goofballs."

Stacie laughs as she and Elsa share a high five as Tamara giggles at Anna's exaggerated gasp and subsequent pout, "Says the person in Mickey ears. And, I'm pretty sure I could take you."

Beca quickly takes a picture then, capturing the moment forever, a large grin on her face as she looks at the redhead, "Sure, probably. Now how about a nice one of all four of her."

This immediately has Anna smiling, and dropping the pout, easily crouching down so she's at Tamara's level, gently taking hold of her little hand and then Stacie's with her other. Which has Elsa taking this as her cue to hold onto Tamara's other hand.

Beca just snorts at the scene in front of her and snaps the pictures, refusing to acknowledge the fact that she's been smiling like an absolute weirdo for God knows how long.

Elsa, ever the graceful one, curtseys to Tamara as she explains how she and her sister must be returning to their castle since, "who knows what Kristoff has gotten up to with Sven and Olaf."

And as Anna clumsily half curtseys, half bows to Tamara, Stacie takes the opportunity to talk to Elsa about their show, wanting to confirm a few things.

Tamara climbs back into her stroller, obviously spent, allowing Anna to now have Beca to talk to, without the four year old as a buffer.

And Beca isn't entirely sure if she should be grateful, or if she should try and get Tamara back out of her stroller so that Beca can climb in in her place.

"So!" Beca can't help the responding exhale of breath she releases before she chuckles under her breath, watching as Anna strikes a pose, hands on her waist, puffing out her chest slightly, "You love Frozen, huh?"

And Beca curses the fact that she blushes, but she also laughs as she responds, "Maybe. Although Tamy's been known to exaggerate when it comes to some things."

Both women notice Tamara shaking her head out of the corner of their eyes, which causes them both to grin wider.

"Who's your favorite? And I don't mean in the whole _world_ , but like a small piece of the world. Like maybe in all of Arendelle. Who's your favorite in all of Arendelle?" Anna asks, and Beca can't help but find this dork cute; once again needing to remind herself that, 'she's an actor. And actor acting like an 18 year old _Disney. Princess._ '

Beca tilts her head and pretends to really think about it, watching as both Tamara and Anna seem to be waiting on tenterhooks for her reply.

"In _all_ of Arendelle? I'm going to have to say…Elsa, hands down." Beca says, halfheartedly pointing at the blonde that she's talking about, who is still preoccupied with conversing with Stacie.

The reaction from Anna is one Beca should have anticipated honestly.

"Me too! Elsa's the very best! I love her so much. I think she's probably my favorite in the whole world, not just in Arendelle." Anna gushes adoringly, eyes wide as she looks at Tamara, "Don't you think she's great?"

The four year old giggles, "Yeah, but _you're_ my favorite in the whole wide world Anna."

The redhead blushes as she coos, "Aww! That's so sweet! Thank you! I think you're my favorite too. You and Elsa, my two favorites in the _whole world_!"

Beca, apparently not knowing when not to speak, asks, "What about Kristoff? If Elsa's your unconditional favorite, what does that make Kristoff?"

Stacie, who has now finished up with Elsa, hears the question and raises an eyebrow taking in Beca's own 'what the fuck did I just ask' face, and realizing the brunette probably didn't think things through.

Anna doesn't seem all that thrown by the question, and as Elsa slips in beside her, she happily holds her hand and she grins at Beca as she shrugs, "I don't know- he's kinda cute if you're into that sort of thing I guess. I suppose he could be one of my favorite friends! Do you think Sven would get jealous if he heard me say that?" Anna aims the question to Tamara who laughs.

It isn't long after that when the two sisters bid them all fond farewells with hopeful wishes of seeing each other again soon.

Stacie pushes the stroller easily, giving herself a mental pat on the back for thinking to pack it. It gives the grownups the pleasure of walking at a bit of a faster pace, without the worry of Tamara tuckering out midstride, or getting a little grumpy at having to walk so much.

"I'm thinking we'll head back to the hotel to grab ourselves a nap, before we take on the rest of the day. I've already grabbed our return tickets so we can have the official meet and greet with Anna and Elsa. Then we can make it to their sing-a-long show."

Beca rolls her eyes good naturedly, earning herself a playful shove, "Hey! Come on now, stop the violence. We're in the happiest place on Earth!"

An overly enthusiastic group of jocks pass them as she says this, and they all let out whoops and, "Oo-rah! Yes it is!" as they high five and jump around, getting exceedingly excited.

This causes Beca to literally stop walking and stare after them in utter disbelief as Stacie collapses against the handle bars of the stroller, laughing at what just occurred, but more so at Beca's priceless look on her face.

"This place is unreal. Even the jocks are preppy!"

Xoxoxo

Walking back from settling Tamara down in bed for her nap, Stacie collapses on the couch beside the brunette and pokes her in the side, "So, wanna tell me what was up with you and Princess Anna?"

Beca's face flushes immediately as she shakes her head with conviction, "No. No, because there's nothing up."

Stacie laughs as she hums, laying her head on Beca's shoulder, "Right, of course not. Thus the reason you were smiling and being all giddy; barely being a grump. Tell me, was it the pigtails, or the cute spring dress she had on?"

Beca narrows her eyes as she looks down at Stacie, shoving her off of her shoulder as she flatly says, "Ha. Ha. Very funny Conrad. Shut up."

Which of course only makes Stacie laugh even more, "No, wait, sorry, I'll stop kidding around. It was probably the smiling, wasn't it? The super sunny disposition, with a side order of adorkable awkwardness."

The blush Beca is sporting intensifies as she shifts her gaze away from Stacie's eyes and Stacie was actually just teasing, until she notices this uncontrollable reaction from the brunette, "Oh, wait. Oh my God Beca, seriously?"

Beca's ears are ringing and she just wants this to stop right now. She's embarrassed at herself as it is, and she really doesn't need Stacie to poke fun at her, "Just stop it Stacie, okay? It's not funny. It's weird and I feel so confused like, what the fuck is wrong with me, dude that's a Disney princess!"

Stacie shakes her head and tenderly wraps an arm around Beca, "No, of course it isn't funny. I was teasing cuz I thought you were just trying to be nice for Tamara, I didn't think you were actually like crushing on Anna. And…"she rubs Beca's shoulder as she says, "There's nothing wrong with you Beca; she's an actor, not an actual Disney princess."

Beca shakes her head, frustrated, "Her eyes Stace! Her eyes, they're ridiculously blue! Unfairly and illegally too blue to be allowed. You can't tell me she doesn't look every bit the part of Disney princess."

Stacie chuckles, and nods her head, "Yeah…they're pretty rad. But what I mean is like…she's an actual person too. She isn't a cartoon character. Under the makeup and costume…there's a real life person who you can talk to."

Beca rolls her eyes at her heart skipping a beat after hearing that.

"I know she isn't a cartoon character…it's still pretty damn weird to be crushing on someone while they're in costume pretending to be someone else."

Stacie nods, "Yeah, I can see where you'd have a little bit of an issue there."

"You don't say?" Beca asks sarcastically, getting a gentle nudge for that unnecessary comment.

"Well, I mean, who's to say you won't run into her out of costume? After all…" Stacie turns so she's fully facing the tinier brunette as she grins at her and starts singing, " _a dream is a wish your heart makes_!"

Beca laughs lightly before reaching for a pillow to lob at her to get her to stop singing, forgetting for a moment about the beautiful woman with the red hair and blue eyes


	4. Something There

"Dude, no seriously, I can't go on that ride again- I will literally puke and no one will appreciate that, at all." Beca says, shaking her head as she waveringly walks towards a bench.

Stacie, who is holding Tamara's hand, pouts as she follows the DJ, "Aww Beca, I'm sorry. We'll go easy on the spinning rides after this one, okay?"

Tamara nods, "Yeah! Spinning rides!"

Beca chuckles before plopping down onto the seat unceremoniously, "No, no, it's okay. You still have like an hour before the meet and greet. I'll just chill til then, you two need to go have more fun."

Stacie tilts her head, "You sure? We can find something else to go on Beca."

Beca nods, "I'm sure Stace. Now get going, Tamy's gonna burst from excitement any moment now. If you need anything, just give me a call, alright?"

Stacie searches Beca's eyes before giving her a tiny smile, "Alright. If you change your mind, we'll probably be at the Astro Orbitor after we're done here."

Beca smiles and nods, waving them off, "Go have fun Conrad and Co. I'll be fine."

She watches as Stacie and her mini me walk off to once again go on the same ride they've already been on four times. She takes a deep breath as she leans back against the bench, tilting her head up and shutting her eyes for a while, trying to catch her breath.

Beca loves Tamara and will do anything for her, but even Beca has her limits when it comes to how much she can take spinning in circles and going up and down repeatedly before she completely loses it.

She honestly doesn't understand how Stacie is still managing, but good on her for having the stomach for it.

Letting out a deep breath, Beca finally stands up and walks towards a snack cart she had seen earlier, hoping she'll be able to buy herself a cold bottle of water or something equally as thirst quenching.

As she's slowly taking her time walking to her destination, she contemplates her position when it comes to the topic of the world of Disney. The resort as a whole isn't terrible, in the sense that Beca is able to have some amount of fun; only as long as her interactions with other humans remain at a minimum.

There were some people who obviously didn't know the meaning of, "No, I don't want to join in with you as you sing a mashup medley of Disney classics while waiting with you in line," but thankfully Stacie had been around to defuse the situation.

Beca's attention has also been brought to the fact that her neutral expression hasn't been as frequent as she would have imagined it would be. However, Beca believes that's more to do with Tamara being around, since the four year old can make her smile easily, or she'll pretend to smile if she has to for Tamara's sake.

When Beca finally sees the cart she nearly throws her hands up in praise, having thought she had mistakenly seen the cart when really there wasn't one, as it's a lot closer to Hollywood Land than she remembers it being.

She quickly purchases herself a bottle of water and decides to just wander around here since she doesn't have anywhere pressing to go, and this is eventually where Stacie and Tamara are going to meet up with her later on anyways.

As she's taking a corner she hears, "Excuse me sir, I really don't think you understand who my sister is…she's kind of the one that put Arendelle under deep, deep, deep, deep…snow."

Beca swallows the sip of water she had just taken and lets out a breathless laugh, surprised that she's managed to bump into Anna for the third time today.

She notices a man, who Anna must have been talking to, lean in rather close and Beca watches as the redhead leans back, holding up both hands, her blue eyes darting away for a second, glancing at some kids further away who must have already met her, before looking back at the man and saying, "I don't really know you sir- or uh, are you one of Hans' brothers? If you are, I'm not really sorry I punched him- he wanted to kill my sister, Elsa."

Beca frowns as she furrows her brow, realizing that the face character is trying to handle the situation she's in without alerting the kids that there's anything wrong. Beca looks towards the kids and sees that some of them aren't paying attention, while a couple are staring in wonder at Princess Anna. Beca is surprised none of the parents are really all that concerned.

The man looks about thirty if Beca had to guess, and he's obviously giving the actor the creeps and Beca wonders again why no one else seems to be concerned about any of this.

He mumbles something else that he intends only for the redhead and although Beca can't hear what it is, she can tell that it must not have been all too pleasant as she sees Anna's shoulders tense and her throat bobs as she swallows.

Beca makes a split second decision and starts walking over in a sure stride.

She's still holding her bottle of water as she's walking over; the bottle of water that is still uncapped. Beca has her eyes locked on the older man, and because of that she doesn't see a diaper bag that is on the ground, that one of the families must have forgotten as they were shuffling away after having taken pictures with Princess Anna.

The water goes sailing, as she falls forwards, mostly splashing the crackpot, but some of it sprinkles onto Anna as well.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What the _fuck_?!"

"Ow…" Beca groans as she lays on the ground, the wind having gotten knocked out of her after that unexpected trip.

She hadn't meant to fall over. Beca just wanted to try and get in between them, and now instead of that she's managed to fall and injure herself, 'nice.'

"Are you alright?" Anna asks, having moved away from the man and is now kneeling down beside Beca, who slowly manages to sit up.

Before Beca can answer or say anything really, the now rather pissed off man is speaking.

"What the hell was she doing with all that water anyways?! She could have seriously damaged my Goddamn phone!" The loon is pretty pissed off, and is making a show of it, earning himself dirty looks from the parents around them for his language and conduct.

Beca ignores him, choosing instead to check herself for injuries. Her hands are kind of red, but they're not bleeding so she's thankful for that at least.

Princess Anna has her hand on Beca's back as she looks up at the man, "Sir- or whatever you are, don't make me have to call Marshmallow. You're being really mean. You can't say that kind of stuff."

Beca carefully stands up, with a little help from the princess and looks at the creeper, "Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to get you when I tripped and fell and hurt myself. I can see why you'd be mad and think this is about you, but it really isn't. I'm sorry you got splashed with water, but I'm glad it could cool you off."

The man sort of splutters at that, his face going purple in his anger.

"Momma, the pretty lady's got a booboo, do you have bandaids?" A little boy asks his mother, who had just walked over towards them.

Beca looks over at them and sees the kid pointing at her knees and that's when she feels something dripping down her shins.

The mother picks up the diaper bag that had caused Beca to trip and offers her an apology as she grabs her kids and walks away with her husband, not wanting to stick around for what is obviously going to be more bad language.

Some of the other parents have the same idea and start moving away, not appreciating the man's propensity for foul language around their little kids.

"Listen, this is some serious bullshit. I didn't pay a rather pretty sum for tickets, only to come here and get splashed with water, talked badly to and then be made to stick around while some fucking idiot bleeds in front of me and everyone else."

Beca's knees are scraped from her fall, but she's not really all too aware of that at the moment because this asshole has the audacity to demand attention he thinks he's entitled to.

Before she has a chance to really start yelling, a couple of guys walk up to the man and talk to him quietly before they all leave together.

"Here you go dear. You should wash that out." An older mother holds out a small pack of wet wipes and a fresh bottle of water.

Princess Anna takes the items from the woman and gives her a beautiful smile, "Thank you so much miss. You're so kind."

Elsa comes out of the building they're in front of and takes the attention off of Beca and Anna, allowing them to slip away inside the building and through a door giving them a little bit of quiet.

"Uh-you really-it's fine, I can take care of this myself." Beca finds herself awkwardly saying as the redhead sits her down on a bench before crouching down in front of her.

She lifts her gaze to meet Beca's for a moment, "Clearly."

She goes back to looking at the brunette's injuries and then proceeds to wipe up the streaks of blood that are on both of her shins; Beca grimaces because, 'wow, you must not look at all attractive right now. An absolute mess…a train wreck that's what that was.'

"What were you even thinking?" The question is whispered, but she sounds nothing like the preppy princess she's portraying, and Beca isn't sure if she's even the one being talked to; although she really should have known since it's only the two of them in this room.

"What?" She asks, looking at the top of the Princess' head.

"What. Were. You. Thinking?" This time, the face actor glances up at her and her blue eyes are intense and Beca gulps because she really wasn't prepared for that. And she's certain that the actor isn't playing around anymore; she isn't acting.

"I-I didn't. I wasn't? Huh?"

Beca wants to smack herself for the lack of actual words that form, and she's fairly certain the redhead is rolling her eyes at her.

"You could've _really_ hurt yourself you know." The redhead whispers furiously, now using the water to make sure the wounds are clean, before dabbing the water away with some clean dry tissues. Beca is certain that she sounds a little different, but she figures it's because Anna's whispering and isn't smiling.

"Yeah…I know, but I'm not sorry." Beca says, and Anna whips her head up to look at her clearly shocked to hear that. Beca quickly continues, "Well I mean I _am_ sorry I splashed you, that…I didn't mean to waste all that water- but I'd totally still come to try and get that creep away from-"

Anna's eyes soften as she watches Beca struggle to properly articulate herself. The brunette's ears get redder and redder as she continues to try and form proper sentences.

Beca finally cuts herself off and then asks, "Why are you whispering by the way?" And naturally that comes out perfectly intelligible.

The redhead takes a breath before picking up the garbage and throwing it away in a trashcan before coming back and taking a seat beside the brunette,"Because there are _super_ strict rules about staying in character at all times while working."

Beca just sort of stares and Anna looks at her with some concern, "Did you hit your head? Are you okay?"

Beca just shakes her head, "No, yeah. I'm fine. Thank you. But seriously? Is that why you couldn't tell that creep to take a freaking hike?"

Biting her lip, Beca watches as the princess nods her head, "Pretty much. Also, seriously, you didn't have to do whatever it was you were going to do…"

Beca scoffs, her cheeks reddening, "Like my plan didn't go _exactly_ the way I wanted it to."

Anna giggles as she raises an eyebrow, and folds her arms across her chest, "Oh, so you meant to trip and fall _and_ get hurt?"

Beca's blush darkens slightly as she nods halfheartedly, "Sure."

"You don't sound all that sure of yourself lady."

"Chloe?! Are you okay?"

Both women turn towards the voice and Beca sees a stunning blonde quickly weaving around some tables and chairs as she makes her way towards them.

She's about 5'5" and is wearing the standard PhotoPass cast member's uniform of blue shorts, white shirt and khaki photographer's vest.

It takes Beca a second to realize that 'Chloe' must be what Princess Anna's real name is, as the redhead stands up and responds to that, "Aubrey, yeah, yes don't worry about me, I'm alright."

The blonde holds her at arm's length and checks her over for a while before nodding, "What happened? All I heard was that that looney-toon asshole that's been hassling you got-" her eyes fall onto Beca and she quickly stops talking so freely and straightens her back as she looks towards the redhead, "Oh- uh, I mean, Princess Anna! I've been sent to find you to tell you that you're needed back at the Castle."

Beca _really_ didn't mean to snort at that. Especially since she now knows that face characters have to be in character at all times; which means that Aubrey was only trying to make sure Chloe doesn't get in trouble for breaking character in front of a Disneyland guest. But she does snort and she wants to kick herself because she didn't mean to do that.

The green eyed blonde raises an eyebrow as Beca puts her hands up, "Sorry dude, but I think I've figured out that she isn't _actually_ Princess Anna. You don't have to keep the act up on my behalf."

That obviously wasn't the right thing to say because the blonde doesn't look all that happy with her, but she doesn't say anything. Instead she turns back to the redhead and asks whether or not she actually does have to be on now.

"I've got half an hour for lunch; I need to get out of here if I'm going to be on my break…can't have the children walking in and seeing me while I'm less than completely glamorous."

The face actor then glances at Beca and bites her lip before widening her eyes as she realizes just how out of character she's been acting with this particular Disneyland guest. The magic has been broken, and she feels absolutely wrecked about it because she's usually one of the best when it comes to staying in character.

Beca realizes what must be the problem and decides she's going to try and ease some of her worry, "Uh-you okay there Princess Anna?"

The redhead immediately relaxes quite a bit at that, her blue eyes sparkling as she nods, "Yes! Of course!"

Beca notices she's back to doing Anna's voice, and it's a subtle difference but it really does help elevate the experience. Beca supposes that this means they're back in the world of Disney now.

"I'm so glad you're alright! You're almost as clumsy as I am!" The princess continues, a small smile on her face, and fondness showing in her eyes as she looks at Beca.

Smirking slightly, Beca shrugs as she says, "Almost."

"Your royal subjects are waiting for you Princess Anna, perhaps you could alleviate their worries by going to them?" The blonde photographer asks, and Beca's smirk widens into a grin as the redhead nods excitedly, giving them both dazzling smiles before hurrying off.

Which means that Beca is left alone with the blonde.

They both wordlessly make their way out of the room they were in and out of the building into the main street before Beca decides to say something.

"We can probably have a regular conversation since we're not as likely to be listened to seeing as you aren't dressed up as a princess…right?" Beca finds herself asking, not really sure what the policy is about cast members who aren't face characters.

Aubrey squints at her for a beat, probably trying to figure out if Beca was being serious or not with her question.

"I suppose so. Although why you would want to converse with me I wouldn't understand. Though to be honest, we're probably not meant to really talk with guests about 'real life' while we're working. I just take pictures, and _technically_ I'm in costume too."

Beca shakes her head a little, and sticks out her hand, "Hi, my name is Beca. Nice to meet you."

The blonde smirks, impressed and slightly taken aback by Beca's greeting, "Hello. My name is Aubrey."

Beca rolls her eyes at herself as they shake hands, wondering where Stacie is to capture this once in a blue moon moment where she's making nice.

"Have you gotten your PhotoPass Card?"

The brunette scrunches up her nose a little, "I have no idea what that is. But if it makes taking and getting pictures easier, then Stacie probably has it covered."

Beca realizes that Aubrey probably has no idea who Stacie is, but the blonde doesn't say anything and Beca figures that hearing about people she's never met is probably a common occurrence at her job.

"Yeah? Well alright, that's good. Someone should know what's going on when on vacation." Aubrey says, a smile still on her face, although Beca is pretty sure that was a quip.

"Do you know-" Beca cuts her initial question off before finishing it because, no she isn't going to be that person, and instead continues with, "Okay well…Great, so, I'm gonna go now. Got places to go, people to see."

Beca mentally rolls her eyes at herself as she wonders what it is about this place that makes her so awkwardly un-cool and so un-smooth.

Aubrey just raises an eyebrow, a slight smirk on her face, "Right. Do watch where you're going. You look like you've taken a nasty fall."

Before Beca can say anything else, the blonde is already walking away and is clearly being asked to take a family's picture.

As Beca is walking away she hears the blonde politely arrange the family of adults in a way to, "get the most out of the environment you're in, and get an aesthetically pleasing result."

Beca chuckles under her breath because 'holy shit this place is fucking unreal.'

Xoxoxox

"Hey Beca, sorry we-" Stacie stops when she takes in Beca's now rather bruised knees, her eyes quickly find Beca's, "I leave you alone for an hour, and you go and injure yourself."

Rolling her eyes, "Oh no, I'm fine, don't worry bout me Stace," Beca takes hold of Tamara's hand as she leans closer to whisper to Stacie, "I'll fill you in later. It really isn't that big a deal."

They're inside now, waiting for their turn to get close up with Elsa and Anna when Stacie bumps into Beca as she whispers, "I hope you know I'm not letting this go," but is loud enough that Tamara hears her.

"Let it go?" She asks, looking up at her mother innocently, a wide smile on her face and both adults shake their heads simultaneously.

Stacie quickly does some damage control, "No! No, honey, not yet…you'll get to sing along with Elsa during the show though, okay? Keep your singing voice resting until then."

Tamara giggles as she nods, "Okay. Aunt Beca, you'll sing with me, right?"

Beca balks, fumbling for words for a second, "I uh, ye-yeah Tam, sure, I'll sing with you."

Tamara swings their hands back and forth as they continue walking through, finally seeing Elsa and Anna standing in front of them, taking pictures with another family.

Beca's face gets taken over by a grin as she watches Anna, ' _Chloe_ ' she thinks to herself, pull funny faces with the six year old that's dressed like a little Elsa.

"Oh wow."

Beca glances up at Stacie and sees her looking at the photographer, rather than at the face characters. Looking back over Beca waits for the camera to be moved out of the way so she can see the woman's face.

Her eyes widen when she realizes who it is.

"That's Aubrey." Beca whispers to Stacie, who is still watching the blonde as she works, "She's kind of a little bit bossy but seems nice. She's friends with Princess Anna."

Stacie's eyes find Beca's as she asks, "And how do you know this?"

The DJ shrugs, sheepishly grinning and pointing at her knees, "Kinda just fell into that information."

"Anna! Elsa!" Tamara excitedly exclaims, having been waiting patiently for the previous guests to leave before bursting.

Both the Queen and the Princess excitedly wave at her as the three of them walk over, "Hello again!"

Beca hangs back as Tamara chills with her apparent homies.

"So Bossy McBossy pants the photographer is actually great with kids, who knew?"

Aubrey laughs as she clicks another picture before moving the camera away from her face to look at Beca, "Bossy McBossy pants?"

Beca smirks as she nods, "You know how to get people to work the shot…doesn't mean you aren't bossy doing it."

The blonde rolls her eyes and lifts the camera once again, taking a wonderful candid picture of Stacie and Tamara, "And you know this, how?"

"You get a little bit loud when you get excited…there was a family earlier you were shooting; no children, and I guess you're great at your job since they did exactly what you told them."

Aubrey lets out a dainty snort as she laughs, "I _am_ great at my job, and I'd love to continue being great at my job, so how about you go join in with your family so you can have some great pictures of your time here."

Beca rolls her eyes but she smiles widely when Anna notices her, "Hi! Hey! How're you?"

Tamara immediately accepts the hug and the lift Beca gives her, placing her on her hip as she gets in the middle, Stacie wrapping an arm around her waist, with Elsa on Stacie's right, and Anna to Beca's left, "I'm good Princess, how're you?"

Aubrey focuses the camera and clicks as they all hold their pose, "Great one! Okay now, honey, you can go ahead and do whatever funny face you want alright? I'm pretty sure Anna and Elsa would love to join in if you'd tell them what the face you're going to pull is!"

Beca watches as the redhead to her left turns her face to look at Beca as Tamara has a serious conversation with Stacie about the best face to pull, even going so far as to ask Aubrey to come help her decide.

"I'm very well thank you fine citizen." The princess' eyes are bright as she smiles at Beca, and it makes Beca's heart flutter in her chest.

"Alright, thank you Ms. Aubrey! Princess-I, I mean Anna?" Tamara asks politely, looking up at the redhead, tilting her head as she does so.

The princess gives Beca a quick smile before crouching down so she's at eyelevel with the little girl, "Yes sweetheart?"

"Mm, would you want to do silly faces with me?" Tamara asks sweetly and the character face actor grins widely as she nods.

"You betchya! Show me the face though and then we can teach it to Elsa!"

Beca smiles as she watches Tamara pull on her own ears as she sticks out her tongue and goes cross eyed, laughing when Anna does the same and gets a nod of approval.

She looks up and goes to catch Aubrey's eyes wanting to make a point about how she was able to work this shot as well, but the blonde is already preoccupied with talking to Stacie.

Beca watches as Stacie is obviously flirting lightly with the blonde, who is very much into it, but isn't doing anything about it.

Her attention gets redirected by Tamara tugging at her sleeve, "Will you do the face with us?"

She's giving Beca her best puppy dog eyes and looking to Tamara's right she sees Anna giving her the same look and honestly, there was no way Beca was going to say no to Tamara when she gives her that look; now with both of them? There really isn't a snowball's chance in hell that she's going to say no.

"Of course! Let's get your mom to do it too, it'll be a _really_ silly picture then."

Anna laughs as Tamara goes and repeats her earlier move that she pulled on Beca, "She's so cute! She reminds me of me when I was a little girl! I used to do that to Elsa all the time!"

Elsa giggles as she nods and helps Anna stand back up, holding her hand, "Yes, I remember that very well. You got away with a lot of things that way."

They watch as Aubrey smiles beautifully at Stacie and Tamara, obviously enjoying their back and forth. Beca sees her itching to lift the camera to capture the moment and wonders why she doesn't, but the moment is broken when Tamara comes back over with Stacie in tow, "Okay! Mommy said yes! That means we're all doing the funny face!"

Aubrey laughs as she gets into position and holds up the camera, "Alright ladies, whenever you're ready!"

Beca throws her head back and laughs, because never would she ever have imagined herself in this position.

All five of them get ready to pull their silly face as Aubrey counts down for them, "Three, two, one!"

Xoxoxoxox

They're finally back at the hotel, having finished the sing-a-long as well as stuck around for dinner and the fireworks.

Tamara is fast asleep in bed, holding onto a stuffed Olaf doll, a small smile on her face.

Beca's already in her pajamas, having taken a shower first right after Tamara's bath, and is now curled up on the couch in the living room, head tilted back, eyes closed as she thinks about everything that happened after their very close up meet and greet with Anna and Elsa.

"You know, I didn't think they'd actually be singing live."

Beca's eyes flutter open as she watches Stacie towel dry her hair, taking a seat beside her on the couch.

"Yeah, I didn't either. I thought they'd have just played the soundtrack and have them lip-sync."

Stacie smiles at her lazily, as she says, "She's got quite a voice."

Beca blushes, but she can't really deny it, "Totally took me by surprise too. I don't know why I didn't put two and two together…I should have figured she could sing since she's in the show."

Stacie chuckles, "On a scale of one to ten…" she leaves her sentence open ended, knowing Beca would answer regardless. It's become something that they do whenever they come across singers that they've never heard before, or have only just stumbled upon. Stacie's gotten really good at understanding Beca's numbering system.

She answers without missing a beat, "A very solid twenty."

Stacie's impressed, normally no one really scores higher than twelve if they're really lucky and _that_ good, "Oh wow. Damn Becs, she's really gotten to you."

Beca blushes as she shrugs, "She's got a helluva voice Stace. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her."

Grinning, Stacie says, "Right…her voice was great, so your eyes followed. Makes sense."

"You know what I mean dipshit!" Beca's blushing profusely as she grabs a pillow and smacks her playfully with it.

Stacie laughs quietly as she holds onto the pillow to stop Beca from swinging it at her again as she asks, "On a serious note, want to tell me what happened now?"

Beca sighs but nods her head, "Sure…"

Stacie listens to Beca recount the story of what had occurred earlier that day quietly, without a single interruption, and that's something Beca is always thankful for. If she ever has to tell someone something, she finds it harder to keep going when there are interruptions.

"…and then we went our separate ways until this afternoon when we got to meet up with them again."

Stacie hums, nodding her head, and Beca knows she's just processing things internally before asking any questions or saying anything.

"I'm glad you're okay." Stacie starts off, pointing at her knees as she says so, and Beca gives her a tiny grin as she swings her leg up and back down to show that she still has full functioning limbs.

Stacie rolls her eyes but smiles at her antics, "I'm also kind of proud of you for wanting to stick up for someone like that…though I mean, you're pretty tiny, so maybe next time a better plan of action would be nice."

Beca scoffs, "Dude, I don't even know what I was planning to do; all I know is that she was pretty uncomfortable and no one else was gonna do anything about it."

Stacie grins at her best friend and throws an arm around her shoulder, "I know, which is why you're a wonderful person, even though you try and deny it all the damn time."

"Whatever dude." Beca mumbles, pretending not to enjoy being cuddled with as she folds her arms across her chest.

"What was up with you and Aubrey the photographer?" Beca asks quietly after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Stacie grins widely as she remembers the blonde, squeezing Beca's shoulder as she says, "She's so sweet, and absolute the funniest person I've ever met!"

Beca huffs, affronted at that, "Dude, no fucking way! You only just met her for five minutes, how the hell would you know that?"

Stacie laughs as she pokes Beca's cheek, "Don't be jealous Beca, it isn't a good look on you. You're a sarcastic little shit who's hilarious, better now?"

Beca hums, eyebrow raised, "Much."

"I don't know Beca…Is it normal to feel suddenly so very much attracted to someone you've only just met?"

Beca shrugs her shoulders as she sighs, "Beats me Stace, we're kinda in the same boat here."

Stacie hums lowly as she leans her head against Beca's shoulder, "I don't think she's all that interested though. She was wonderfully friendly, but professional, so I don't-You could tell I was flirting with her right?"

Beca chuckles, "Yeah Stace, I could tell." She pauses as she thinks about it for a second before continuing, "Maybe she is interested, but I mean, she _was_ working, so maybe she was trying to keep herself professional so she doesn't get in trouble for flirting with the customers. She looked like she was really into you too from where I was standing though."

Stacie lifts her head up at that and looks Beca in the eyes, "Really? She did?"

Beca grins, "Dude, yeah. Very into you."

Stacie giggles as she lays her head back down and grabs the pillow and squeals into it, before lifting her head up and saying, "I don't know what's up with this, but suddenly I feel like I'm back in high school having my very first real crush."

Beca snorts as she nods, "I know what you mean. It's Disneyland, that's what it is. It's this place."

"I don't mind it honestly…It's a nice feeling so far. The excitement, the butterflies…I wonder if we'll get to see Aubrey around tomorrow."

Beca laughs lightly as she nods her head and listens as Stacie list the places they might be likely to bump into Aubrey, wondering quietly to herself if those could be the same places they'll likely bump into Princess Anna.

As she's finally laying down in bed, her eyes closed, Beca thinks that she _really_ would not be against getting to know the woman behind the Princess at all.


	5. Whistle While You Work

Beca doesn't want to admit it, and she furiously denies it when Stacie brings it up, but she's been going through the day so far looking everywhere for the quirky redheaded princess.

And as Beca helps Tamara finish off her double chocolate chip ice-cream after lunch, she wonders if her lack of sighting of the princess has anything to do with how Anna-centric her day was yesterday.

"Oh my God-there she is." Stacie whispers, having just walked back from the washroom.

Beca's head whips around, perking up considerably, only to huff as she spots the person Stacie is talking about.

Aubrey spots them from her place at the counter, and she looks to be contemplating her next move. Her eyes are smiling, so Beca knows she's not hesitating because she doesn't like them. Tilting her head she watches as Aubrey's eyes dart from her to Stacie before looking at Tamara before apparently making her decision.

Aubrey makes her way towards them with a pleasant smile, "Good afternoon! How're all of you doing?"

Tamara grins up at her excitedly, patting the empty chair beside her, "We're having _so_ much fun! And!" The four year old waits until Aubrey sits down, before hesitantly raising her arms, but then dropping them as she looks at her mother. She gets a tiny grin and a nod, and Tamara raises her arms again as she looks at Aubrey, "May I hug you please? I forgot to say thank you for taking our pictures."

Stacie's heart swells as she hears her daughter, her beautiful, thoughtful, little girl say this, and Beca just grins because of course Tamara's already turning into a wonderful little person.

Aubrey blinks, her eyes wide, before accepting the hug graciously, bringing her own long hands to rest gently on her little back, hugging her, a large surprised smile on her face, "Oh honey, you're _very_ welcome! Your mom thanked me for you yesterday though, so no worries."

Stacie catches Aubrey's eyes then and smiles at her, and Beca smirks as she notices a blush forming on Aubrey's face.

"Oh that's good! I still wanted to say thanks. Do you take _every_ one's pictures at Disneyland?"

Aubrey grins as Tamara lets go and takes her seat again, excitedly looking up at her as she waits for an answer, "Well, everyone that asks for one sure. It's a fun thing to get to do. Do you like having your picture taken?"

Tamara nods enthusiastically, "I _love_ pictures!"

"She's such a ham when there's a chance for photo ops." Stacie says chuckling, meeting Aubrey's eyes.

The blond grins knowingly, teasingly asking, "And who does she take after? You?"

Stacie gets mock-affronted as she dramatically gasps, holding a hand to her chest, "Who me? What _ever_ do you mean?"

Beca enjoys watching and listening to the conversation happening rather than try to actively take part in it, because she's sure that the moment she opens her mouth, shit will happen.

"So, do you guys live around here?" Aubrey asks, somehow finding herself spending her break with these women, rather than eating lunch on her own.

Stacie shakes her head, "Try three hours away. I thought Tam was old enough to really get to enjoy and experience Disneyland, so we went ahead and planned everything before telling Beca all about this much needed vacation."

Aubrey's eyes find Beca's, who shrugs as she grins and rolls her eyes, "I basically got home to find them packing my suitcase for me, practically pushing me out the same door I had just walked in."

Aubrey's face sort of falls at that, and Beca doesn't understand but she doesn't get to dwell on it as Tamara starts regaling them all with a very animated retelling of their long drive

Beca chalks things up to her imagination, until Stacie leaves her alone with Aubrey while she takes Tamara to the little girl's room, and Beca decides to ask, "Out of curiosity, where would one need to travel to get to see Princess Anna?"

The blonde is suddenly glaring at her rather effectively, causing Beca to actually sit back as Aubrey leans forward a little and asks, "Why are you asking?"

Beca figures Aubrey probably thinks she's no better than that loony creep from the other day, so she quickly shakes her head, "Dude, no. It's not like that _at all_."

Raising an eyebrow, "It's not?" Aubrey questions, not letting her guard down at all.

Beca shakes her head again, "Of _course_ not. What kind of person do you take me for?"

Aubrey furrows her brow slightly, her cheeks are starting to color now as her green eyes look into Beca's blue ones, "But-I thought."

Beca folds her arms across her chest, "Nah dude. That's sick and I'd never do something like that."

Aubrey feels a little bad now for coming to the conclusion that she has. She softens her facial expression, "I'm just trying to look out for my friend-I've got to protect her."

The brunette nods her head, unfolding her arms, "I get that. I'd do the same if I was in your position."

Aubrey shares a tiny grin with the equally tiny brunette, "It's Chloe's day off," she says quietly, before continuing, "Princess Anna should be up in the castle. Our friend is enjoying some much needed royal R and R."

Beca blinks as she tries to slowly deconstruct the sentence, "Chloe isn't coming to work today?" she finally asks, coming to that conclusion.

Stacie and Tamara join them then, and Aubrey waits until they're all settled before continuing, "Chloe's got the day off, but she's going to be here to help me out with the photographs though. It never hurts to have extra hands."

Stacie leans her elbows onto the table and rests her chin in the palm of her hand, she sees Beca smile unconsciously at hearing that and Stacie grins before focusing on the blonde before her, "That's nice. Do the two of you usually help out on your days off?"

Aubrey tilts her head, smiling as she answers, "She's my best friend. No one else would think to swing by on their day off but that's Chloe for you. I love my job, but like I said it's always nice to have an extra set of hands around when you get a big family with a million phones and cameras."

Stacie laughs lightly, "I can imagine. That's so nice though. You're really good at what you do. I've looked at some of the pictures we've had taken, and I don't think there's a single one we didn't like."

Aubrey blushes as Beca nods her head, "Seriously dude, we were looking at them last night, and even _I_ couldn't find one I didn't like."

Stacie nods her enthusiastically, laughing lightly, "That's a very big deal. She's so hard to please when it comes to pictures of herself."

Beca snorts as she takes a sip of coffee before saying, "Hardly. I just know when I've got a horrid photographer around that doesn't really know what to do with a person of my stature. I don't want to end up looking even tinier than I actually am."

Stacie laughs, knowing very well just how much it irks Beca when photographers try and work her like she's a six foot plus model, when she's only just 5'2".

The blonde has a prominent blush on her cheeks now, but she's smiling and ducking her head a little as she says, "Well, I mean it really isn't that hard to take great pictures when the subject matter is a great bunch of good looking people."

Beca smirks, catching the fact that Aubrey's blush goes deeper and sees a similar blush manifest on Stacie's face. Tamara giggles but otherwise remains quiet.

She's been told not to draw attention to the blush on her mother's face in front of people before and Tamara isn't about to say anything now.

Beca clears her throat lightly, "We should probably get going Stace, I'm pretty sure I heard something about fairies a little while ago."

Tamara's eyes light up as she hops excitedly in place, "Fairies, like pixies? Like Tinkerbell?"

Stacie just winks at her and taps her nose, which has Tamara doing an excited shuffle in her seat.

Aubrey gracefully stands up then a pleased smile on her face, her green eyes twinkling as she says, "I'm actually on my way to Pixie Hollow, would you like me to walk you?"

Stacie is quick to say yes and accept the blonde's offer and if Beca was anyone else, she'd have been giggling like crazy and nudging Stacie and making obnoxious faces at her.

Luckily for Stacie, Beca isn't anyone else, and so instead, she settles for raising her eyebrow and smirking at her from where Beca's standing behind Aubrey, causing Stacie to grin widely and wave her hand at Beca to get her to stop giving her that look.

Aubrey raises an eyebrow in slight confusion, not entirely sure why Stacie is waving a hand around like she's shooing away a fly, but Tamara takes a hold of her hand and says, "Sometimes mommy does things like that and it doesn't make sense, it's okay, I feel ya."

Aubrey laughs because she wasn't expecting that to come out of the little girl's mouth, and she nods, "Grownups can be a little weird huh?"

Stacie rolls her eyes one last time at Beca before pointing at the door, "Shall we?"

Beca chuckles under her breath when Tamara uses her free hand to hold onto her mother's and starts walking them out of the restaurant. She checks the table they've just gotten up from, making sure they haven't left behind any bags, before lifting up the stroller backpack she's been assigned the official keeper of and following them out.

'This should be fun.'

Xoxoxoxo

Beca has this ridiculous idea to leave the line after having been there for five minutes, and she only has this thought because she wants to somehow be a pal and give Stacie some alone time with Aubrey.

"Don't you even think about leaving me here Mitchell. You're the one that brought up the fairies." Stacie mumbles to her out of the corner of her mouth, keeping a bright smile on her face for Tamara's sake.

Beca breathlessly laughs, not realizing she was being so transparent, "Whatever dude, you know this isn't my scene. I'm only here for you and lil' Tam."

Stacie laughs lightly, nudging her as she nods, "I know, and believe me, we're both _so_ very thankful that you're being so nice as to grace us with your presence."

"You should be. There aren't a lot of people I'd do this kind of sh-stuff for." Beca catches herself before she curses and it causes Stacie to smirk at her out of the corner of her eyes.

"Mommy listen! I can hear them laughing! And…am I getting even smaller?" Tamara's eyes widen as she looks around as they seemingly start to shrink.

"Oh no! Beca! It looks like you're gonna be even tinier than you already are!" Stacie teases relentlessly and Beca just rolls her eyes and gives her a fake smile as she tries not to flip her off.

When it's finally time for them to actually get to meet the fairies, Beca's fake smile slips off of her face and is replaced with a softer, more genuine smile, as Tamara gets swept away into the life of Tinkerbelle and Rosetta, both flittering around her, completely making her day.

"Hi! Would you like us to take your picture for you?" Comes a voice from behind Beca.

The brunette turns around and is met with the blue eyes she's been searching for all day long.

She takes in the bright smile on the taller woman's face and has to shake herself mentally for gaping at the fact that the woman's hair is a more fiery ginger auburn than the apparent wig she wears when portraying Princess Anna.

"H-Hi." Beca manages to mutter, her darker blue eyes still not done taking in the redhead. Beca thought she was cute when she was in costume, but it is nothing compared to how downright taken she is with her in street clothes.

Chloe giggles as she bites her lip before transferring the camera she was holding into her left hand, and then sticking out her right, "I'm Chloe, nice to meet you!"

Beca inconspicuously wipes her hand against her shorts before shaking Chloe's hand, not wanting to take the risk of her palm being sweaty, "Beca. I'm, my name…it's Beca."

Aubrey, who's just a few feet away, snaps another picture of Tamara's wide smile as she's hugging Tinkerbelle before lowering the camera and glancing over towards the two of them, her eyebrow raised and green eyes analytically taking in their body language.

That is to say, she was, until Stacie walks over towards her and completely wrecks her focus as the brunette smiles at her beautifully, "So…I was thinking, and it's absolutely fine if you don't want to. But I was thinking, that I'd really like to get to know you better, outside of your workplace. Maybe dinner? Tonight?"

At the same time, Beca is kicking herself for being an absolute fool around this pretty blue eyed redhead.

Chloe, for her part, thinks the brunette is endearing, and even though she's really taken with Beca, she is absolutely content knowing she doesn't have a shot because she's obviously happy with Stacie, and their little girl is absolutely adorable. 'Maybe' she thinks to herself as she watches with a tiny grin on her face, as the brunette fumbles for words, getting more and more flustered as she goes along, 'in another lifetime...that doesn't mean we can't be friends.'

Chloe decides she's going to cut the brunette some slack and tease her gently, "You're nearly as adorable as your daughter. No wonder she's turned out so cute."

This of course makes Beca freeze completely, her eyes as wide as saucers as she blinks up at the redhead, "My daughter?"

Aubrey doesn't have the time to answer Stacie's question because she's interrupted by Beca's surprised inquiry.

Chloe of course doesn't understand the surprise, and she tilts her head before pointing at Tamara who is still completely oblivious and enjoying her time with her favorite pixies.

"The little brunette spending time with our friends over there?"

Beca blinks and then throws her head back and laughs out loud.

For some reason, her body's response to the shock and surprise of that statement from Chloe, is to laugh and it's such an out of character moment for her, because Beca hardly ever shows her real emotions so freely.

She's one to usually smirk when amused, rather than give a full blown smile. Chuckle darkly under her breath, rather than really laugh.

But the fact that this woman, that she's only just met, makes her want to laugh, blows her mind.

"Uh…is she okay?" Aubrey asks Stacie, still eyeing the tiny brunette, who is now wiping away the tears that escape the corners of her eyes.

Stacie rolls her eyes at Beca's antics, as she nods, smiling at Aubrey and then Chloe who looks at her as if wanting to get confirmation that Beca is okay, "She's fine. She…doesn't normally show any outward display of humor like this but…she'll be fine."

Beca straightens up then, and has a big smile on her face as she looks at Chloe and says, "Dude, that's Stacie's daughter, not mine."

It's Aubrey's turn to blink, "Wait-what?"

Stacie furrows her brow as she looks at the blonde, "Yeah…Tamara is my baby."

Chloe has a growing grin on her face, "So…she's not yours?"

Beca shakes her head as she chuckles, "I love the kid to bits, and I spoil the crap out of her, but no dude, I'm just the awesome aunt. Stacie's the kid's amazing mom."

Aubrey's green eyes sparkle as she smiles brightly at Stacie, "You aren't in a relationship with Beca." It's a statement, not a question.

Beca turns from looking up at Chloe with a dorky smile, to gaping at Aubrey, "What? Dude, no! She's my best friend! You thought we were together?"

Chloe shares a look with Aubrey as she nods her head and says, "We both did actually."

Stacie and Beca look at each other before turning towards the other two woman. The taller brunette chuckles as she shakes her head, looking at Aubrey as she says, "We've never been in a relationship with each other, nor will we ever be in a relationship with each other. Beca's like my little sister. And not just because she's so tiny."

Chloe giggles as she watches Beca roll her eyes at Stacie for that, before catching Chloe's eyes and smiling at her rather bashfully, "I mean, yeah whatever, I mean I guess Stacie's like a sister or something. Wait-dude," she turns to Aubrey, a smirk on her face as she asks, "when you were being all 'oh I'm just protecting my best friend'…" she lets the rest of her sentence hang, and watches as Aubrey splutters as she rubs the back of her neck.

Stacie, who wasn't around during that conversation, looks to the blonde and waits for her to explain. Sighing, Aubrey shrugs and smirks as she looks at Beca and says, "Well, you've got to understand, I thought you were with Stacie, and that you had a child together, and that despite me being aware of these things, you still wanted to try and get with Chl-"

Beca's eyes widen as she jumps in then, " _Okay_! So, how about them pixies huh?"

Chloe bites her lip as she watches a blush very obviously makes its way up Beca's cheeks, and she can't help the smile that spreads across her face, knowing it's because the brunette is flustered by her.

Beca gets beckoned over by Tamara and Chloe takes this as an opportunity to get adorable pictures of the two of them together, and follows happily, lifting the camera up to her face and snapping away.

Stacie takes this as a perfect moment to sidle up to Aubrey and nudge her gently, "So…you were saying?"

The blonde blinks, because she hadn't expected the tall brunette to be suddenly oh so close to her, "I-I was saying?"

Stacie nods her head slowly, biting her lip as she looks at her through her eyelashes, her eyes basically smoldering, "Dinner? Tonight? What do you say?"

Gulping Aubrey slowly nods her head, her grip tightening on the camera between her hands, "I'd…I would really like that."

Stacie then smiles at her brightly, her eyes lighting up, "Do you have a pen?"

Aubrey fumbles as she reaches into her pocket, pulling out a pen, not really daring to blink, wondering if she does, if Stacie will simply disappear, "Here you go."

Biting her tongue, Stacie gently takes it from Aubrey and then even more gently reaches for her hand and holding it in hers as she writes down her information, "Here's my number and when you text me, I'll tell you where you can pick me up. Okay?"

Aubrey watches as the taller woman gives her a tiny wink before swaying away to join her daughter and Beca.

Chloe bumps her shoulder against Aubrey's soon after, a wide smile on her face, "So…final verdict?"

"Go for it, please dear God go for it, so I can go for it with Stacie." Aubrey mumbles, letting out a disbelieving laugh as she tries to stop the giggles that want to erupt out of her body.

Chloe has no such qualms as she giddily giggles, "And here you thought we'd have to be strong and let our attractions go untouched."

The redhead catches Beca's eyes as she says this and she gives her a wink accompanied with a little wave of her fingers and breathlessly chuckles as she watches the brunette stumble over her feet, the blush on her cheeks deepening, as she follows Stacie and Tamara out of the Hollow.

"She's so _cute_." Chloe gushes, turning to Aubrey with a wide smile.

The blonde laughs under her breath, "Keep it in your pants Chlo. I've still got a couple of hours of work to go, and I'd really appreciate it if you could be here with me, rather than off imagining that tiny, awkward, brunette."

Chloe laughs, as she gently teases, "Yeah, as long as you can stop blushing from the thoughts you've got running in your head about _Stacie_ , I think I can manage."


	6. Once Upon A Dream

"And make sure she takes her bath too, don't forget. You know how professionally she can distract you from actually giving her one-And-"

Beca interrupts her with a tiny smirk on her face, "Dude, I've taken care of the twerp a million times before. Have I ever _not_ given her a bath? Or _not_ taken care of her properly?"

Stacie bites her lip as she shakes her head, "No."

"Alright, so what makes you believe that this time will have me just sit back and let things flip belly side up?"

Stacie opens her mouth to answer, but Beca shakes her head and continues, "Oh no. Nope. Don't answer that. You look great. Beautiful even. I especially love what you've done with your hair. Doesn't your mom look great Tam?"

Beca asks as she sees Tamara walking out of the bedroom towards them.

Tamara looks up at Stacie and smiles at her brightly, nodding her head, "You look really pretty mommy. Am I coming with you?"

"No baby, I told you, it's a grownup dinner that I'm going to with Aubrey."

Tamara's eyes light up in recognition, "I like miss Aubrey! She took our pictures."

Beca grins and easily puts her hand on Tamara's back when the little girl walks towards her, "Pretty sure she loved taking your pictures too bud. You're too adorable."

Stacie chews on her bottom lip before releasing it and tilting her head, eyeing Beca as she asks, "Are you sure this is okay?"

Beca nods, "Heck yeah dude. This is more than okay."

There's a knock at the door then and Stacie smiles at her guiltily as she says, "Okay good, because Chloe's going to be babysitting with you."

Before Beca can say a single thing, Stacie is opening the door with a beautifully bright smile, "Hi! You're right on time!"

Aubrey smiles at her, "It does well, I find, not to keep those expecting you waiting. You look lovely by the way."

Stacie's smile somehow widens, as a light blush forms on her cheeks, "Thank you! You look beautiful. It's nice to see you out of your PhotoPass uniform."

Aubrey blushes at that but she can't look away from Stacie's eyes, "Thank you. I'd like to think that anything I wear is better than that uniform."

And then before Stacie can respond, Aubrey clears her throat and continues, "Uh, Chloe is, she wanted to give us uh-she'll be here like-"

"Hi! Oh, you two look great!"

Aubrey gives her a look that clearly says 'Really?' but Stacie is eating it up, "Thank you Chloe! Doesn't Aubrey look great?"

Beca walks up behind Stacie, having heard Chloe's voice, and decides it was probably time to say hello and make an appearance.

The redhead is standing beside Aubrey, hands clasped in front of her, an easy smile on her face as she's conversing with Stacie easily about Tamara.

And then Chloe glances over at Beca and she's not really talking anymore.

She trails off, organically transitioning into just breathing out a sigh as she tries to place just where she's seen that same shade of blue of Beca's eyes before.

Stacie catches Aubrey's eyes then and they smile at each other and Aubrey tilts her head, silently telling Stacie that she'll wait in the hall while she says goodbye and goodnight to Tamara.

Stacie grins at her before clearing her throat, breaking Chloe and Beca away from the staring contest they were partaking in.

"Come on in Chloe. They don't bite." Stacie grins at Beca when she turns around, walking past her to get to Tamara who is happily watching ' _Frozen'_ , for the second time in so many days _._

"Hey Tam, I'm gonna go now, okay? I'll see you in the morning baby. Be a good girl for Beca and Chloe, alright?"

Tamara looks at her mother and nods, wrapping her arms around her neck, "Okay mommy. I love you! Have a lot of fun okay? But not too much fun without me."

Chloe and Beca, who have managed smooth, awkward waves hello, respectively, have walked through towards the living room and were able to hear that.

Beca glances to her right and shares a smile with Chloe, whose eyes are twinkling brightly as she turns back to watching the adorable scene in front of her.

Stacie laughs lightly as she kisses her daughter's forehead, "You've got it baby."

Beca watches as Stacie turns away from Tamara and faces them, and she isn't quite sure just what may come out of the taller brunette's mouth, but knowing her, the potential for embarrassment is well over one hundred percent.

So when all Stacie does is smile at them both and then thanks Chloe before walking out the door, Beca can hardly control her sigh of relief, which earns her a raised eyebrow from Chloe, which she quickly shakes her head at.

"So…hi."

Beca mentally slams her head against a wall.

Chloe smiles at her easily, eyes bright as she responds, "Hi." She then smoothly walks around the couch so that she's sitting besides Tamara, "Hi honey, what're you watching?"

Tamara glances up at her and then does a double take, a large grin on her face when she recognizes her, "Miss Chloe! Hi! I'm watching ' _Frozen'_ …I was gonna watch ' _101 Dalm-na-natians'_ , it's my favorite puppy movie, but I picked ' _Frozen'_."

Beca goes and takes a seat on the other side of the little girl and nods seriously at that, "Yes, she's picked ' _Frozen'_ , again. For the thousandth time."

Chloe giggles as she looks up at Beca before leaning down towards Tamara and whispers conspiratorially, "I love it too, and I'd watch it a thousand and _one_ times just because."

Tamara laughs as she feels Beca grumble and slump down beside her exasperatedly, before excitedly hopping in her seat, "Will you sing with me and Aunt Becs? We sing _all_ the songs!"

Beca bites the inside of her cheek as she watches the redhead pretend to contemplate her answer, unable to stop the butterflies from fluttering around in her stomach.

Tamara's face falls a little when Chloe doesn't answer her immediately, figuring that that must mean she doesn't want to, but then Chloe is smiling at her with excited eyes and she's nodding her head, "Of course I will! I think I know the words, but you and your Aunt _Becs_ might have to help me along with some of them."

Beca blushes but rolls her eyes just as Tamara is excitedly whooping out a, "Yay!"

Chloe laughs at Beca's best grumpy cat expression that melts away almost immediately after Tamara throws her arms around her in a hug, "Thank you for singing!"

Beca hugs her back as she chuckles out, "I haven't said I would yet monkey."

"You _always_ sing it with me. And I'm not a monkey!" Tamara pulls back and looks Beca in the eyes seriously, a pout on her face before quickly letting go and turning to look at Chloe, "Please tell Aunt Beca I'm not a monkey."

Chloe giggles but then schools her face as she tilts her head and looks Tamara up and down before furrowing her brow, "What do you mean you aren't a monkey Tamara?"

Beca laughs out loud as Tamara lets out an exasperated sigh as she throws out her arms on either side of her and stares up at the ceiling, the epitome of 'why me?'

Chloe chuckles as she gently pokes Tamara's little hand, "Does monkey-Tam not want to sing? I mean I guess your Aunt Becs and I can sing all on our own, but it just wouldn't be the same."

Tamara shakes her head but there's a little smile on her face and Beca knows there's no way she'll resist singing along.

"Okay, but before we get to singing along and watching this movie, let's figure out what we're going to have for dinner alright?" Beca says as she walks over to the desk housing the important numbers, most importantly that of room service and the room service menu.

Chloe speaks up from beside Tamara, "You know, you could just order a Round Table pizza. They're really good about delivery."

Beca turns towards her holding the menu and the phone in each hand, "Yeah? Cuz that'd be great. I don't know how well T- _I'll_ feel about jumbo shrimp and sirloin steaks."

Chloe nods her head, a grin on her face as she hums, "Right? I'd so be down for a good pizza."

Tamara perks up at that and nods her head excitedly as she looks out towards Beca, "Yes _please_!"

Over exaggerating her eye rolling, Beca sighs as she puts the menu back before plopping down once again holding the hotel phone and then pulling out her cell phone with the other, "Oh well I guess we have to get a pizza now."

Tamara giggles as she nods, "Yes please and thank you!"

Chloe laughs as Tamara buries herself into her side, in an attempt to use her as a shield from Beca's tickling fingers, squealing as she tries to bury herself further into Chloe's side, "Help! Help me Chloe, _please!_ "

The redhead catches Beca's eyes and it's like her breath was stolen from her while being simultaneously returned. Seeing this tiny brunette so comfortable for the first time since first laying eyes on her is a breath of fresh air, and she can't help that she finds her all the more attractive.

Chloe wraps her arms around the little girl and holds her close, warding off Beca's attempts at tickling, "Oh no! Back! Get back Beca, you can't get her once she's in the force field! Your powers are useless!"

"Oh drats! Foiled again. You play dirty, you little monkey. I didn't know you had this secret weapon." Beca grouses with a grin, unable to wipe off the amusement showing plainly on her face even if she tries to.

Chloe laughs as she feels Tamara giggling against her before she pokes her head up and looks at Beca from over Chloe's arm, "So we're getting pizza?"

Beca laughs as she relaxes back against the couch and nods her head, "Sure we are Tam, come on, you can leave the protection of the force field, I've called a truce."

Chloe watches as Tamara crawls over towards Beca and wraps herself around the older brunette, resting her little head against Beca's chest as she peers at Beca's phone. Beca silently and easily moves her arm to accommodate the little girl, giving Chloe another glimpse into the actual sweetheart that this woman is.

"Come on Miss Chloe, you've gotta come pick out a pizza topping too." Tamara says easily, waving her over and pointing to Beca's other side.

The brunette smirks as she nods in the same direction, "Yeah Miss Chloe, we need you to make an executive decision here."

Fighting to keep the smile on her face from growing larger, Chloe moves over so she's sitting on Beca's other side, but leaves a respectable distance between them, which Beca corrects for by tilting her phone's screen towards her so she can see easily.

Beca honestly doesn't really understand how she hasn't been completely tripping over herself, but she'll take what she can get gladly. As long as she isn't making a complete ass out of herself, she'll take it.

And of course that's when she actually looks at Chloe properly up close, sitting beside her, biting her lip as she looks over the pizza options on her phone.

Beca just can't understand how someone can look so gorgeously flawless when they're in jeans, a casual tank top and a summer cardigan. Especially when Beca's literally seen a million people today in various combinations of those items, 'So what makes Chloe so special?'

Chloe's eyes glance over towards Beca's and in that moment the brunette realizes, 'Ah. Yes. There's the reason. That's why.'

Realizing she's biting her lip, Chloe quickly releases it and tries to once again get Beca's attention, "Beca?"

Tamara pokes Beca in the side, causing her to let out a high pitched squeak, drop her phone and turn an impressive shade of red, "We were trying to talk to you but you weren't listening." Tamara says by way of explanation when Beca whips her head down to look at her still attached to her side.

Chloe is holding a hand up to her face to stop herself from laughing aloud, realizing perhaps this wasn't acceptable behavior, and knowing that laughing would only encourage Tamara.

Beca's ears are ringing and continue to feel like they're on fire but she ignores it in favor of very seriously talking to Tamara quietly, "Tam, what've we talked about when it comes to poking me?"

Tamara pouts guiltily, "Not to do it when you aren't ready."

Chloe focuses her attention elsewhere, as Beca continues talking to Tamara, but she doesn't want to get up and walk away so as not to draw the attention away from what occurred.

Beca nods her head, "That's right...And we weren't playing, right?"

Tamara shakes her head, "No ma'am."

Beca has to bite the inside of her cheek at that because although she and Stacie have always talked about do's and don'ts when it comes to trying to help raise Tamara, it always kills her a little when she calls her 'ma'am'.

Chloe isn't doing much better because the moment she hears Tamara's little voice say 'no ma'am' she once again holds a hand up to her mouth to hide the little smile.

Beca clears her throat, "Okay, it's alright. Come on monkey." She holds open her arms and Tamara falls into her embrace and burrows her face into Beca's neck and says, "I was only trying to get you to listen to Miss Chloe."

Beca stills and realizes that there is in fact another person in the room with them.

She looks over and sees Chloe politely focusing on the art on the wall, and it makes Beca let out a breathy laugh as she calls out, "Chloe? You were saying something?"

Chloe quickly turns her attention back on the adorable duo and nods her head, "Yes, I think it would be beneficial for everyone involved to get a large cheese pizza, uhm and get half with capsicum on top?"

Beca furrows her brow slightly at that, "Capsicum? You'd want-"

Chloe shrugs easily, "Your thumb was hovering over it the entire time, I figured it was your preferred topping."

The smile that shows up on Beca's face is embarrassingly large and try as she might, Beca can't begin to care that she's letting her preferred callousness crack.

Xoxoxoxoxox

"And _that's_ why we're pretty much not allowed back into any Chuck E. Cheese's." Stacie concludes, a wide grin on her face as she watches Aubrey across from her laughing easily.

It takes a little while for Aubrey to fully gain control of her breathing after laughing so hard, but she manages and says, "Well there certainly doesn't seem to be a dull moment when with Tamara."

Stacie shakes her head as she takes a sip of her glass of water, eyes twinkling over the rim as she watches Aubrey, "Not a single one."

Aubrey goes to say something else but once she opens her mouth she thinks better of it and redirects her attention to her own glass.

"What is it?" Stacie asks, noticing the hesitation easily as she hasn't taken her eyes off of the blonde.

Aubrey shakes her head slightly, tucking some of her hair behind her ear nervously, green eyes finding Stacie's, "Nothing, I…It's nothing."

Tilting her head, Stacie leans forward and gently rests her hand on top of Aubrey's as she quietly asks, "Please tell me?"

Aubrey swallows as she shuts her eyes for a beat before resolutely opening them and saying, "I'm just…surprised a little…that you asked me out on a date."

Stacie smiles politely, as she tries to figure out just where Aubrey is going with this, "Why's that?"

Aubrey shrugs slightly, "Well because of your daughter," Aubrey notices that Stacie tenses up immediately and so she quickly holds onto Stacie's hand that's resting on top of her own and gives it a squeeze, silently asking Stacie to let her continue.

The brunette nods slightly and Aubrey continues, "Because I wouldn't think that any mother would want to go on a date with someone like me. I work as a photographer at Disneyland. I'm not exactly the cream of the crop, or someone that would be introduced to your child's life…And I guess, I'm just wondering if…or well more like, _where_ , are you hoping this will go? Not that there's any commitment needed this instant! I know it's only just the first date, but just…so I know what it is that you're hoping for, I can compensate for that…does that make sense? I hope this makes at least some sense…" Aubrey trails off, her face as bright red as a tomato.

Stacie can't help that her heart melts in her chest at hearing this.

"Aubrey…what I hope…what I hope is, that I found someone who would love to go on dates with me, and have fun with me and my child, because…I don't normally go on many dates, not since I had Tam…and if I do, it's never me that makes the move to initiate said date, and they never come in contact with Tamara until I truly believe they're going to stay for the long haul…they never do."

Aubrey doesn't even blink, she's so hung up on every word the brunette is saying.

Stacie continues, " I don't know what it was about you, but I couldn't-I wouldn't have been able to live with myself knowing I had an opportunity to have at least _one_ date with you, and I passed it up. What I _hope_? What I hope is, you'll ask me out on a second date…and then a third, and a fourth…" Stacie trails off softly, allowing a hint of a smile to play at her lips as she watches Aubrey's face break into a smile of her own.

"I-that actually sounds fantastic." Aubrey says as she nods her head, earning herself a gentle squeeze from Stacie as she's still holding her hand.

Stacie bites her lip as she nods, reluctantly letting go of Aubrey's hand as they sit back as their main course has made it to their table.

Xoxoxoxox

Tamara laughs as she stands up excitedly and hops up on top of the couch to gain extra leverage as she says, "Okay but Aunt Becs you're gonna be Hans now! A-And Chloe you're Anna okay?"

Beca and Chloe are each standing as well, on either side of the coffee table in the middle of the living room, and they both look from Tamara back towards each other just as the opening notes of the song starts.

"Don't miss it guys!" Tamara says giggling as she plops down and watches the live action reenactment taking place in front of her.

Beca throws caution to the wind as she gives a resolute nod to Chloe, who just laughs melodiously just as she's about to start, barely keeping it together as she gets through the first two lines, " _All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I bump into you!_ "

Beca laughs before jumping it quickly as Tamara waves at her making sure she doesn't miss her cue, "I was thinking the same thing! Cause like _I've been searching my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue._ "

They both had circled the coffee table and are now standing right in front of each other, without any obstacles in between them.

Chloe giggles and Beca can't begin to explain the eruption of giddy feelings that gives her.

Chloe smiles at her gorgeously and throws in a little wink as she sings, " _But with you…"_

And Beca can barely keep her breathing in order as she sings her part, especially not when Chloe is looking at her with her big beautiful blue eyes, _"But with you, I found my place…"_

Chloe ducks her head shyly as she sings, " _I see your face…_ "

" _And it's nothing like I've ever known before! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door!"_ Beca cant express the absolute ripple of pleasure that shoots through her body as they harmonize. Never before has anyone so effortlessly matched pitch and harmony with her before, and she can't blame her body for reacting to the redhead's voice like this. It's enchanting.

Tamara is a giggling mess on the couch as she watches her favorite grown up sing along with her new favorite grown up. What's even better is that she can't believe she's lucky enough to have two grown ups to play with normally, and now she's met someone else who likes to play games? Life is good.

Beca snorts as she sings the next line, " _I mean it's crazy…_ "

Chloe hops back over and takes Beca's hands, as she had moved away for a bit to twirl, as she sings, " _What?_ "

Beca gulps as she tries to process the fact that Chloe is holding her hands, as well as remember the lines to the song, " _We finish each other's-"_

" _Sandwiches!_ "

Tamara laughs then and sings along with Beca, " _That's what I was gonna say!_ "

Chloe smiles widely at Beca before letting go of her hands and turning to Tamara and holding out her arms for her, " _I've never met someone-"_

Tamara quickly runs into Chloe's arms and sings along with the both of them, " _Who thinks so much like me! Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synchronization, can have but one explanation."_

Tamara pulls away from twirling around with Chloe and grabs Beca's hand and puts it in Chloe's, " _You-_ "

Chloe blinks but is smiling as she continues singing, " _And I-"_

Beca can't help her smirk as they switch back and forth, _"Were-"_

 _"Just-"_

Once again they harmonize effortlessly, _"Meant to be!"_

Chloe tugs Beca closer and the tiny brunette moves willingly as Chloe then uses her other hand to hold Tamara's, effectively joining them together as they sing, " _Say goodbye…To the pain of the past! We don't have to feel it anymore! Love is an open door! Life can be so much more with you! Love is an open door!_ "

The three of them collapse on the couch, in a giggling mess of arms.

And as Chloe and Beca sit up and re-arrange the coffee table to bring in the pizza that's just arrived, Tamara lets out a contented sigh, hoping her mother is having as much fun as she's having right now.

Xoxoxox

"Come on monkey, it's time for bed." Beca says having just finished drying Tamara's hair.

"I wanna say goodnight to Miss Chloe first…please?" Tamara asks, not even bothering to bring out her puppy dog eyes.

Beca holds her breath for a beat before nodding once, "Okay fine, come on then. Let's say goodnight to Chloe."

The redhead insisted on cleaning up the pizza boxes and tidying up the living room while Beca gave Tamara her bath and Beca honestly thinks that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever even offered to do for her.

The two of them find Chloe sitting with her legs crossed Indian style on the couch, a serene smile on her face as she listens to the record player that Beca didn't even realize was in the room.

The soft piano instrumental of _'Once Upon A Dream'_ is filling the room and Beca is kind of sorry that she and Tamara are interrupting.

"Goodnight Miss Chloe. Thank you so much for playing and singing along. I had a lot of fun." Tamara says quietly as she walks over to the redhead and hugs her tightly.

Chloe smiles as she hugs her close, "Goodnight sweetheart. You're very welcome and thank _you_ for letting me join in! Sleep sweet."

Beca watches with a smile on her face and she doesn't even care that she's so far away from appearing like a badass right now.

Tamara walks back over to her and offers her hand and Beca mouths, 'I'll be right back,' to Chloe, who grins and nods her head in understanding.

Tucking Tamara in, Beca brushes her soft hair aside before kissing her forehead, "Goodnight Tam, sweet dreams."

"G'night Aunt Becs. I love you." Tamara murmurs sleepily as she lets out a contented sigh.

Beca clears her throat as she manages to whisper out, "I love you too."

No matter how many times the little tike says it, it still catches Beca off guard, like she can't believe that there's someone who loves her, in spite of all of her short comings.

Walking back out into the living room Beca sees that Chloe is no longer sitting as she listens to the music. Instead, Chloe is now standing in the middle of the living room and swaying to the notes flowing softly through the speakers in front of her, her eyes shut and her head slightly tilted back.

The voice in her head tells her she should just clear her throat to break the spell and not try anything fanciful, while her gut tells her to walk up to Chloe and tap her on the shoulder and, "May I have this dance?"

Chloe spins around, her blue eyes flying open, and a heartbreakingly beautiful smile on her lips as she takes in the way Beca is standing in front of her, offering her her hand and asking with her eyes if she would please say yes.

" _Yes_ ," Chloe whispers giddily, allowing Beca to take hold of her hand, and placing it on her shoulder, before taking her other hand in hers.

Beca bites her lip and wonders if she really should have even bothered doing something so obviously cheesy, but Chloe is eating it up and smiling at her expectantly and now she has to fess up.

"You're going to have to lead us Chlo…I just like how this looks, but after getting the pose right? I have no idea where to go from here. I don't actually know how to waltz."

Chloe laughs lightly as she squeezes Beca's hand and whispers, "It's alright, I'll show you. Also, the fact that you know that it's a waltz that's to be danced to this piece? Not very badass of you."

Beca blushes as she rolls her eyes at that, grumbling under her breath that she very much _is_ a badass, but she really can't keep her sour face on for long since it seems that Chloe just has this ability to get her to melt and smile away like a love struck fool.

And somehow Chloe even manages to have them gliding around in a waltz around the little living room in no time, with the echoing strains of ' _Once Upon a Dream'_ surrounding them.


	7. A Pirate's Life For Me

Aubrey can't help that she keeps playing with her own fingers. It's all Stacie's fault in Aubrey's mind as it is.

'I'm never this nervous. Why am I now? This makes no sense _at_ all. How can-'

"This is my stop." Stacie says, her eyes shining as the both of them come to a stop in front of the hotel.

Aubrey blinks to drain her mind of the inner monologue she had going before clearing her throat, "I-If it would be alright with you-May I walk you up to your room?"

Stacie's smile splits her face, "You certainly may, yes please."

Of all the things that may have come to their minds respectively as to what they may see upon opening the door to the suite, nothing could have prepared them for what they actually stumble on.

It's a true testament to Chloe's brand of magic that Beca doesn't even notice that the dancing duo now has an audience.

The only reason she even realizes at all is because Chloe giggles and buries her head in her neck for a second before pulling away as she smiles, "They're back."

And Beca initially just lazily smiles back at her before she catches up to the words, "They're-"

She swirls around so fast, she's surprised she's still standing. Luckily Chloe is there with a helpful, steadying hand on her lower back.

"H-hey! Stacie, hi, you're back." Beca's cheeks are enflamed once again, and the teasing grin on Stacie's face is not helping.

"What did we interrupt here?" Stacie asks, biting her lip as she shares a smile with Aubrey, the both of them highly amused by the scene in front of them.

Chloe watches Beca as she gapes at her friend and a part of Chloe wants to step in and help her out, but the other part of her really wants to know what she'll say.

Beca huffs before squaring her shoulders, "You interrupted the dancing part of our 'dinner and dancing' filled evening."

She manages to get that out without stuttering, and as she glances to her right she notices Chloe biting back a little smile and the brunette is suddenly filled with a feeling of accomplishment, having done something right around the redhead.

"Oh! Well, I'm sorry. Next time, Aubrey and I will call ahead and make sure the both of you aren't waltzing around the living room when we come in." Stacie says, an infectious smile on her face.

Aubrey whispers, "Next time?" a hopeful smile on her face as Stacie shrugs and says, "Mhm, but I'm still waiting for someone to ask me."

Chloe turns around then so she's facing Beca as she squeezes her arm, "I had a really great time with you. We should…do this again sometime."

Stacie's grin widens as Aubrey steps beside her and slips her hand into the brunette's and whispers, "I'm not going to say that _that_ was an unexpected turn of events."

Beca nods, barely believing that Chloe is saying this, "Definitely, yes please."

Chloe seems to contemplate her next move for a beat, and Beca can't help her nervous shuffling as Chloe searches Beca's eyes and worries her lip before squeezing Beca's hand and dropping a kiss on to her cheek, whispering "bye," in her ear, causing a shiver to make its way up and down Beca's spine.

Nodding slowly, still in a daze, Beca stiltedly whispers out, "Ye-yeah…Bye. Let me know when you get home, please?"

Chloe bites her lip as she nods, her eyes sparkling as she does so before she smiles at her beautifully and then going over towards Stacie and giving her a friendly hug goodbye, "Tamara was wonderful! I hope you had a great time. Good night." She winks at both Stacie and Aubrey before she walks out to give them some privacy.

Beca smirks then, realizing perhaps she should also, "make like a tree and leave."

Which earns her a groan from Stacie and a surprised laugh from Aubrey, following her as she slips into the bedroom.

"So…" Aubrey starts, nervously threading and unthreading her fingers through Stacie's.

Stacie, for her part, turns to look at her completely, her eyes tracing over Aubrey's face, lingering slightly on her lips before snapping up to lock onto Aubrey's eyes, "So."

They stare at each other for a little while, and Aubrey just can't make up her mind about what to do.

"I know what I would love to do right now…I've been thinking about it since we got back." Aubrey says quietly, just honestly laying it all out there, "But I don't want to do anything you wouldn't be comfortable with." She continues and Stacie all but melts into a puddle of goo at her feet.

Stacie swallows and steps just a little bit closer to the blonde, "And…what is it that you want to do exactly?"

Aubrey gives her a little smile, "I really want to kiss you. I know it's only the first date though…but I feel-I really like you. I can understand _not_ kissing though and-"

Stacie smiles as Aubrey is speaking and she can't control herself when she's suddenly bringing her face barely an inch from the blonde's face, essentially cutting her off when her nose bumps against Aubrey's.

"Kiss me," she whispers, the words coming out more guttural than she meant; Aubrey's eyes darken in response and who is she to deny her date this one thing.

Stacie's eyes flutter closed the very instant Aubrey's lips meet hers, and they must be the softest lips she's ever kissed in her entire life.

Aubrey moves her hands up to Stacie's waist and holds her gently as she slowly pulls out of the kiss, just enough to smile at her gorgeously, a flush on her face, heart beating erratically in her chest as she waits for Stacie to open her eyes.

Aubrey really wasn't ready, at all, for Stacie.

The brunette can barely catch her breath. As far as first kisses go, Stacie believes this to be the very best she's ever shared.

And when she opens her eyes she finds Aubrey's and she's smiling at her and Stacie can't help the smile that takes over her face.

"So…that was nice."

Aubrey can't help but laugh gently at the unexpected comment as she rests her forehead against Stacie's for a beat, the flush intensifying as she leans back and nods, "Yeah…that was _very_ nice."

The blonde then gently squeezes Stacie's waist and leans in and gives her a tiny peck to her cheek, "Goodnight Stacie."

Biting her lip, to try and somehow control the smile on her face, Stacie whispers, "Goodnight…Let me know when you get home."

Aubrey nods, "Of course. Sleep well." She says as she and Stacie walk towards the door.

Stacie holds it open for Aubrey and as the blonde steps out, she leans against the door frame, "Thank you for a great night Aubrey."

Chloe squeals from down the hall and Aubrey wants to throw her purse at her for making her blush, but she manages to control that urge and instead she focuses on replying to Stacie, "Thank _you_. This evening was magnificent." She pauses before ducking her head and shaking it slightly, "I'm just gonna-go now…Bye."

She steps backwards and waves her fingers goodbye before turning quickly and walking towards Chloe, missing the equally as adorkable wave goodbye Stacie sends her way.

Chloe has the elevator waiting for them when Aubrey walks up to her and the blonde manages to hold back the excited flailing until they're safely inside the elevator.

"I take it things went well then?" Chloe asks with a large smile on her face as she lovingly watches her best friend lean against the back wall, eyes shut and an ethereal smile on her face.

"I don't know what it is about her Chlo." Aubrey says as she shrugs gently, turning her head to look at the redhead, a small smile on her face as she says this, "I really don't, but I truly want to find out."

Xoxoxo

Beca is just about ready to climb into bed when her phone quietly chimes, causing her to furrow her brow, since she's not exactly expecting a message.

 **'I just wanted to tell you I got home okay...and I also wanted to tell you again that I had a really great time. Thanks for the song and dance. Goodnight! ~ Chloe.'**

Beca feels like a total dork for smiling at her phone with the biggest smile imaginable, but she couldn't care less because she's obviously doing something right if Chloe enjoyed herself enough to text her about it.

She curls up into bed and unlocks her phone and replies, **'I'm glad you're home safe. I had a great time too…and honestly I should be the one thanking** _ **you**_ **since you taught me how to waltz. Goodnight, sweet dreams.'**

She hits send before she has a chance to change her mind about any of it and when she sees the response she's glad she did.

 **';) it was my absolute pleasure. I'd love to take you out someplace where you can show me some of** _ **your**_ **moves.'**

Beca drops the phone on her face when she reads through it, and not one person can blame her for that, because who'd have thought _Princess Anna_ had this side to her?

She bites her lip as she feels her cheeks flush, **'** _ **I think I'd like that very much..goodnight Chloe.'**_

Beca doesn't have to wait long for the replying, **'** _ **Goodnight Becs'**_ that comes her way. Nor does she have to wait long for the grin on her face to melt into an adorable smile as she thinks about Chloe actually calling her Becs.

She rolls over and buries her face in her pillow, as she whispers quietly, "I'm so screwed."

Xoxoxoxox

Beca woke up with a smile on her face for the first time in a long time, and it had nothing to do with the fact that Stacie had already brewed her some decent coffee, and everything to do with the ridiculously adorable dream she had.

And as the three of them go around the Walt Disney and Mickey monument after breakfast, Beca tells Stacie all about it.

"Look, all I'm sayin is she's some kind of wonderful."

Stacie actually giggles at that as she interlocks her arm with Beca's as they now make their way down Main Street, Tamara excitedly walking ahead of them, looking back over her shoulder every few steps to make sure they're keeping up.

" _Talkin' bout my baby. She's some kind of wonderful._ " Stacie sings teasingly, loving how she can rile Beca up with just two lines.

"You know that's going to be stuck in my head all day now." Beca says, not about to draw attention to the fact that she's now fighting off a light blush because of Stacie's teasing.

Squeezing her in close for a second Stacie chuckles as she sing-songs, "You're welcome!"

Rolling her eyes, Beca shoves Stacie off of her only to have the taller brunette come back and latch herself onto her with even more force a second later, laughing all the while.

"Mommy! Mommy can we go on the train?" Tamara asks having spotted it earlier and just now remembering that she wants to ride it after hearing the whistle blow.

Stacie nods her head, "That's right where we're heading sweetheart."

Tamara grins excitedly and then hops towards Beca's unoccupied side and gently takes hold of the DJ's hand and sings in that adorable four year old way, " _Train kept a rollin all night long_."

Beca snorts and looks at Stacie, "You _so_ can tell she's your daughter."

The taller brunette laughs, "Why's that?"

"No other four year old would be singing Disney songs, and then an hour later be singing a Yardbirds song."

"She's just got spectacular taste, don't you baby?" Stacie says, a proud grin on her face as Tamara nods her head matter-of-factly and continues singing the one line she remembers.

Beca lifts her hand that's attached to the arm that's interlocked with Stacie to push her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose as she shakes her hair with an air of superiority, "You're going to be so sorry that she only knows this one line halfway through the day if you don't distract her with another song now."

Stacie hip checks her lightly, "I'll be fine, the question is, will you be?"

Beca smirks as they near Main Street Station, but other than that doesn't say anything at all, perfectly content with letting it go, knowing for a fact that she'll be unaffected by Tamara's broken record routine.

Xoxoxo

20 minutes later has Stacie humming the song under her breath, trying to keep some semblance of calm as they get out of the station, having just completed a lap around Disneyland.

"I'm not saying you're right. But how in the hell are you not slowly going mad?"

Beca shrugs her shoulders as she swings Tamara's hand in hers jovially, "I've been mentally creating music in my mind. It's how I can go on It's A Small World and come out _not_ pulling at my hair."

The change in song is instantaneous.

" _It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all!_ _ **It's a small world after all**_ _! It's a small, small world!"_ Tamara sings wholeheartedly, throwing her arms out wide and grinning from ear to ear.

As Stacie looks away from Tamara and focuses on Beca her gaze turns murderous, "I will end you."

Beca isn't even the least bit phased. She just grins as she pats Tamara's head as the little girl sings the chorus once again.

"Hey Tammy? Let's not sing that song okay?" Stacie tries, already knowing it's too late. She and the rest of the park-goers that were around for the impromptu rendition are already singing it on endless loop in their heads.

Tamara pouts, "I like this song mommy."

Beca bites her lip and decides she'll step in one last time, "How bout we sing something else?"

She pauses and just looks at floor for a second before stepping forward and holding onto Beca's hands, "Fancy!"

And Beca, for one horrifying beat, thinks she means the Iggy song until Tamara starts singing, " _She said 'here's your one chance, Fancy, don't lemme down.'"_

Beca wants to squeeze the little cheeks in front of her, but at the same time she's looking at Stacie as she gets her hands swung around by Tamara, "Reba? She's _four_."

Stacie smirks as she tosses her hair over her shoulder, and pulls out her phone to start recording, as she says, "All the more reason why she should listen to Reba. You know start her early, make sure she get some great basics."

Beca laughs as she focuses her attention back on Tamara, "I was thinking the song we sing together when I look after you…you know? _My honey I know…with the dawn, that you will be gone…_ "

Tamara's eyes light up in recognition almost immediately as she waits for the perfect moment to join in, " _But tonight, you belong to me!_ "

"Oh Mickey, do you hear that?"

The trio turn to face the new voice and Tamara gasps when she takes in the rather large Mickey Mouse standing a few feet away from her, with his big smile and waving at her happily.

Standing just by the character, is a very pretty woman with a shock of pink hair, and a wide welcoming smile, in a character attendant's uniform, "Doesn't she have a great voice Mickey?"

Mickey nods his head up and down and claps his hands, and the woman laughs as she nods her head, "My name is Cynthia-Rose and…I'm sure you know our friend Mickey. We'd _love_ to hear you sing some more."

Tamara blinks owlishly up at him and then turns to Cynthia-Rose and says, "He's really big…a lot bigger than on TV."

Beca feels Stacie step beside her and she glances over at her as they share a smile as they watch Tamara shift her weight from one leg onto the next.

Cynthia-Rose chuckles as she nods her head, "Sure, but that's just cuz the TV shrinks him down a little, kinda like when you take a picture and you look a lot smaller?"

Tamara takes a tentative step forward and then decides the woman in front of her is absolutely right and there's no reason for her to be worried because he looks so much bigger in real life.

Cynthia-Rose makes sure she taps Mickey's shoulder to let him know Tamara is making her way over and he kneels down on one knee and she wraps her arms around his neck, "Hi."

Mickey sways them gently side to side and Tamara giggles as she looks up at Cynthia-Rose and asks, "May we take pictures please?"

Stacie goes to take out the camera but a shock of blonde flashes across her peripheral and all she hears is, "Don't stress, I've got this."

Beca smirks as Stacie leans against her side and lets out a little sigh as Aubrey gets down and angles the camera just right to get Tamara singing and Mickey swaying his head and waving a hand to the beat.

"She's like an Avenger."

The DJ laughs under her breath, "Your very own blonde superhero."

Cynthia-Rose high fives Aubrey when she's finished taking pictures, "Another dream come true thanks to the dream team."

Aubrey laughs as she nods, smiling as Tamara politely says goodbye to Mickey before coming to give her a hug, "Thanks for the heads up," she says to Cynthia-Rose before addressing Tamara, "Hi sweetheart!"

"Thank you for taking our picture! Uhm can we take one with my mommy and Beca please?"

She looks back towards Cynthia-Rose who checks her watch and nods her head with a grin.

Stacie looks back at the little girl and nods her head, "Sure, but we have to be really quick, Mickey's got lots of friends he's got to visit today!"

Beca whispers, "She's really great with Tam, Stace…like, really great."

Stacie smiles wide as she nods her head, allowing herself to get dragged by an eager Tamara, "I know."

Beca rolls her eyes internally at her predicament at once again doing some obviously not very badass things, but she sighs and folds her arms across her chest to try and make herself look at least somewhat tough.

She fails miserably really because she just looks even more adorable as she stands beside Mickey Mouse wearing her mouse ears and a newly acquired Pluto shirt which Mickey was pointing at and admiring earlier.

Aubrey just quirks an eyebrow at her, throwing in a smirk as she lifts the camera to her face, "Alright, does everyone know what to say?"

And as Tamara excitedly exclaims, "Cheese!" Aubrey snaps the photograph.

Xoxoxo

 **'I heard you met with Mickey Mouse today, how exciting!'**

Beca grins dorkishly at her phone as she reads the message.

She and Chloe have been exchanging texts on and off all day, Chloe only being able to text when she's on her break.

 **'yeah it was aight, nothing compared to meeting this pretty adorkable princess tho'**

Beca's grin remains on her face as she slips her phone back into her pocket, knowing there's a big chance that she won't be getting a response until later before once again pushing Tamara in the stroller forward.

"Let me guess…red hair, bluer than blue eyes, and an adorable smile?"

Beca groans exaggeratedly at Stacie, the taller brunette having draped herself over her back, wrapping her arms around her shoulders from behind.

"You're such a pain in the backside sometimes Stace." The smaller brunette says, not at all serious, laughing under her breath as she says this, trying to ignore the blush that's on her face now at the slight, barely there, teasing Stacie is handing out.

Giggling, Stacie kisses the back of her head before releasing her grip on Beca and saying, "And you're so very obvious it's almost sickening how adorable you're being."

"Dude, like you and Aubrey are any better. You literally swooned this morning, I was worried I'd have to mop you up."

Laughing lightly, Stacie shrugs, biting her lower lip as she shifts so she's walking beside the brunette, "I don't even want to deny it."

"Oh no, this is bad, _real_ bad." Beca sticks out her tongue and laughs as Stacie smacks her arm lightly.

Beca's phone chiming stops her from hearing Stacie's retort, ' **Oh, so you've met Princess Anna then…should I be worried you like her better?'**

Stacie chuckles as she takes the stroller from Beca, the DJ not even putting up much of a fight, being more preoccupied with the phone in hand.

 **'worried that I like her better than /Mickey/? *raises an eyebrow*'**

Beca chews on her bottom lip as she waits for a response, hoping she won't have to wait too long.

 **'you're such a goober miss DJ/music producer. Do your clients know that about you? :p'**

She laughs out loud, earning herself a curious grin from Stacie, as she quickly responds, **'nah, that's highly confidential info. I cant let just anyone know that bout me'**

"Someone's enjoying themselves."

Beca shrugs, pushing up her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose, trying to hide her blush subtly, as she grins at Stacie, "Well I'm here with my favorite two people in the whole world, why wouldn't I be enjoying myself?"

"You're too smooth for your own good sometimes Mitchell. Fess up woman, what's goin on with you and _Chloe_." Stacie asks as they come to a stop at the loading dock, waiting for the sailing ship Columbia to make its way to the port.

Smiling brilliantly at Stacie, the shorter brunette just lifts a shoulder as she says, "Nothin honestly, we're just texting that's all."

Humming, Stacie busies herself with checking the straps on her bag before once again focusing on Beca, "Are you going to ask her out?"

Beca's eyes widen a little, slightly taken aback, "I didn't think about it."

At Stacie's raised eyebrow Beca continues, "No, not like that…dude, I _have_ thought about going out with her, but I hadn't thought bout being the one to ask her."

Stacie snorts, "For someone who's supposedly so cool and edgy, you sure are a huge dork."

Beca scoffs and folds her arms, "Shut up Conrad."

"You know you've won the argument when the person you're talking to has nothing to reply to you with except 'shut up'." Stacie teases, sticking her tongue out and looking rather pleased with herself.

"You're such a jerk sometimes, I don't know why I put up with you." Beca grumbles, turning away from her and looking out towards the river, watching as The Columbia gets closer to them.

Stacie aw's as she pulls Beca to face her gently, "It's cuz of my awesome personality…and my kid."

Rolling her eyes, Beca huffs, "Whatever you say Stacie…Yeah, to be fair, Tamara is your selling point."

Stacie nods pacifically, "Right you are."

"God, you're so annoying." The shorter brunette finally mumbles, dropping her arms to her side and poking Stacie in the side, earning herself a giggle.

"You love me, let's be real."

"For reasons unknown." Beca grouses, a tiny smile on her face as she moves forward to get Tamara out of the stroller so they can collapse it as they wait for the ship to get prepared for them to board it.

"Is the boat here?" Tamara asks excitedly, having been absolutely enthralled with watching the ship make its way down the river, jaw dropped and eyes wide, excited to be going on the Captain Hook's ship.

Beca chuckles, "It's a ship cutie, and yup, we're gonna be on it in a little while."

Stacie hops excitedly as Tamara bounces over to her, giving Beca the opportunity to fold the stroller and pack it away just as they're given the signal to start climbing aboard.

"A ship!" Stacie gasps excitedly, as she takes hold of Tamara's hands and starts singing, " _We're going on a trip, in our favorite_ pirate _ship!_ "

Beca face-palms as she laughs at the adorable display; she quickly pulls out her phone and starts recording because Tamara of course is now singing along as they climb up the brow to make it onto the main deck.

" _Climb aboard, get ready to explore! There's so much to find, Little Einsteins!_ "

Tamara suddenly has a few other kids excitedly singing along as they wait for all the other passengers to board, and Beca really doesn't want to find the entire situation so adorable, but she does and it's entirely Tamara's fault.

She leans against the rail and decides Chloe would probably really appreciate the little impromptu sing-along Stacie has just started, so she sends her a little clip of her and Tamara singing, with the other kids joining in, adding, ' **betchya Princess Anna is totally jelly of Tammy's skills right here, whatchya think? :p'**

She then slips the phone back into her pocket again and expertly distracts both Stacie and Tamara from the singing and gets them to go exploring below deck to check out the mini nautical museum.

"There's even a sick bay and we'll get to see the quarters for the crew." Beca says, having overheard one of the other passengers telling his son.

Tamara scrunches up her face, "I don't think I want to go get sick…and I like dollars more than quarters Aunt Becs, cant we go see that instead?"

Stacie can't help gathering Tamara up into a hug, dropping kisses all over her face as she laughs at the adorableness that is her daughter, as Beca tries and acts like that totally didn't just make her day.

Xoxoxox

It isn't until much later that she gets a reply from Chloe, once they're all back in the hotel for their rejuvenating nap time.

The responding text is along the lines of **'I'm sure she and the princess would get along fabulously without jelly being involved :p x** '

And it takes a while longer for Beca to finally get up the nerve to actually put into words what's she's been thinking about ever since Stacie brought it up.

' **So…I was thinking. What're you doing after work today?'**

And she spends an inordinately long time just contemplating whether or not that seems casual enough, yet with an air of seriousness so that Chloe will know she's actually really asking.

"You look like you're about to cry." Stacie says as she plops down on the floor in front of Beca's feet, leaning back and resting her head in her lap.

Rolling her eyes Beca pats her head noncommittally, "I'm just trying to think if I should or if I shouldn't."

Stacie hums, closing her eyes as Beca starts running her hands through her hair, "Well…You know what I'm gonna tell you."

"Yes…'do or do not, there is no try.'" Beca quotes, gently poking her in the cheek.

Stacie opens one eye to look at her upside down, grinning as she states, "God, you do listen sometimes, who knew!"

Beca grins and goes back to her phone, "I really like her Stace."

"All the more reason to take the plunge…She told you she wants to hang out with you already, now all _you've_ gotta do is ask. Sort of like what I'm hoping Aubrey will finally get around to doing…soon."

Beca looks down at Stacie then, furrowing her brow slightly, "She hasn't said anything yet?"

Stacie shakes her head, a grin on her face to make sure Beca knows she's completely sure Aubrey will, eventually, "Not yet, but the day is still young."

Beca nods, and then resolutely picks up her phone and presses send, then quickly turns off the screen and throws her head back and stares at the ceiling, "This waiting game is killing me already."

Stacie laughs as she sits up and turns so she's facing Beca, folding her legs under her as she does so, "You've literally just sent-"

Beca's phone starts to ring and her eyes widen as she takes in the name across her screen.

Stacie gives her a pat on the leg as she stands up, grinning at her knowingly as she says, "I'm only giving you privacy because you've been so great today…for the most part…but I want details later Casanova."

Beca gulps as she slides her thumb across the screen to answer the call, "H-hi Chl-" she's cut off by the redhead gently.

" _Are you serious?_ " Chloe asks breathlessly from across the line and Beca's heart starts beating even more wildly in her chest.

She swallows before nodding her head and gripping her phone even tighter in her hand, "I'm very serious…I'd, well, you see. I'd really love to take you out after work, if that'd be okay with you?"

And Beca can hear sounds in the background so she knows Chloe hasn't hung up, but she doesn't reply and it starts to worry her, "Chloe?"

" _I'm not doing anything after work…and yes,_ yes, _that'd be more than okay with me._ " Beca can just picture Chloe smiling even from over the phone and that alone has her smiling goofily in return.

"Yeah? That's great! That's _fantastic_!"

Chloe giggles and Beca's heart flutters, knowing it's because of her that the redhead is so giddy, " _I'll be done by five…I've gotta go right now, but I just had to call you really quick because-well…because I really needed to hear you actually ask me_."

Beca's smile turns understanding as she nods her head, "I know what you mean. Five got it, I'll text you. Now, go be fabulous."

Chloe chuckles and Beca can hear some rustling and then, " _Alright, this is me going to be fabulous…I'll see you later. Bye!"_

Chloe hangs up and Beca whispers a quiet, "Bye," as she drops the phone into her lap before grabbing a pillow and screaming into it excitedly.


	8. I Can Go The Distance

"Are you gonna be okay out there, alone, with her?"

Beca scoffs as she takes one last look at herself in the mirror before fixing Stacie with a look, "You're hilarious. When's your first gig?"

Stacie chuckles as she hugs Tamara close to her, who giggles in response, "Sorry Becs, you're just so easy."

Rolling her eyes, Beca walks over towards the two of them and pats their cheeks affectionately, "You can't bring me down right now with that kind of talk. I'm stoked-but I _will_ remember this tomorrow."

Stacie hums, but gulps the moment Beca turns away because she knows just how brutal she can be when planning to retaliate.

Beca pauses at the door and then quickly turns back to give Tamara a big hug, "Goodnight monkey. Sleep tight."

"Goodnight Aunt Becs. I love you! Have fun!" Tamara says excitedly, arms still wrapped around Beca's neck.

"Thanks cutie. I love you too." Beca pats her lovingly as she slides back away to be beside Stacie, who points at her own cheek.

"Don't I get a goodnight hug and kiss? What a way to play favorites Mitchell."

Beca snorts but drops a quick kiss to the top of her head, quickly throwing out, "Goodnight, I love you, you big baby. I've gotta jet now, see ya!" over her shoulder as she rushes out.

Stacie and Tamara share a grin as they hear Beca leave the suite.

"Aunt Beca is being really silly mommy." Tamara says, giggling as she lays back down, turning her head so she can look at her mother.

Stacie smiles at Tamara gently, as she lovingly strokes her hair, "Oh yeah? How is your Aunt Beca being silly?"

Tamara grabs hold of one of Stacie's hands and starts playing with her fingers lazily, "Her face is all really red a lot- and she smiles a _lot_. Kinda like you now…We can move here! That way Aunt Becs will be smiling all the time."

Stacie's heart melts, and she gathers her closer into her arms, "Oh honey. You're such a sweetheart."

Tamara snuggles closer and giggles, "It's cuz you're my mommy silly."

Stacie laughs gently and kisses the side of her head, "You're totally right."

"Can we move then?" Tamara asks, getting excited as she sits up and faces her mother.

Stacie quickly tries to control the situation, "Move? Why do you want to move? Don't you want to be here hugging me?"

Tamara gasps and immediately wraps her arms around Stacie's neck, "I do! Mommy! I do, see?"

Stacie holds her close, chuckling under her breath, relieved to have avoided the topic.

"Aww, thank you Tam. I believe you."

After a little while, Tamara whispers, "Can we get food now? I'm a little hungry."

"Spaghetti and meatballs?" Stacie asks, and Tamara tilts her head onto her shoulder as she thinks about it.

"Yes, basghetti and meatballs."

When Stacie just sits there waiting expectantly Tamara quickly realizes and smiles cutely as she adds, " _Please_."

Stacie grins as she boops her on the nose, "Alrighty then!"

Xoxox

"Aubrey, look. I'm telling you, she's waiting for _you_ to ask her. She literally told you that that's what she's waiting for." Chloe says as she hurriedly puts her earrings in.

Aubrey rolls over on the bed so she's laying on her back, head dangling a little bit off of the edge, "What if she was just saying that? I couldn't take it if she was."

Letting out a triumphant 'A-ha!' once the problematic earring successfully closed, Chloe then focuses on Aubrey, "You _can't_ be serious. There's _no_ way you actually believe that."

Aubrey shrugs nonchalantly, "I don't know…"

Chloe narrows her eyes as she walks towards her and crouches beside her as she very sternly says, "Call her. Let her know you want to spend time with her, as well as Tamara." She pauses before continuing, "You _do_ want to, don't you? Get to know Tamara I mean?"

Aubrey shifts so that she's on her side, propping her head up with one hand, "Of course I do. She's the politest little four year old I've ever met."

Chloe grins, "Yes, she is. She's also got to be the smartest little person ever. So…call Stacie hon. You haven't got long before their vacation is over."

Aubrey gulps as she sits up, remembering this little detail for the first time since her date, "What happens-"

Chloe covers her mouth and shakes her head, "No, none of that now. We'll deal with that later. Together. Okay?"

Aubrey nods, her yes expressing her gratitude.

Chloe pats her cheek and gives her a hug goodbye as she slips out the door, nearly bumping into Beca who had just walked up to the house.

"Oh! Hi! You're _really_ on time!" Chloe exclaims, excited and giddy, "I thought I had time to run over to Aubrey's."

Beca picks her jaw up off of the floor and smiles at her through her blush, "I don't mind waiting. You look really pretty, that's a beautiful skirt."

Chloe smoothes down the front, all smiles, "Thank you! I won't be long, I promise!" She hops over the short hedge separating the two lawns and dashes into a house Beca assumes to be Aubrey's.

Before even getting a chance to decide on where to wait, or what to do as she waits, Chloe is already quickly walking back towards her, waving around a purse, "Okay! Alright, we can go now!"

She stops in front of Beca with a large grin on her face, eyes twinkling with delight and Beca bites her lip absent mindedly just taking in the fact that this person in front of her actually exists in real life.

Chloe raises an eyebrow coyly as she leans in closer to Beca and stage whispers, "Are you alright?"

Shaking her head, Beca clears her throat and offers Chloe her hand, "Yeah, I'm more than alright. I mean, I'm getting to have quality time with you, how can I not be?"

She's very thankful that she's able to say that as well at the same time as walk without tripping. She can see Chloe grin out of the corner of her eye as she leads her to the passenger side of the rental, and that makes her feel lighter than air.

Beca holds open the door for her, and Chloe slips into the seat after pressing a kiss to her cheek with a whispered 'thanks' that hits her lips.

Beca grins to herself, even as she feels her ears start to go red. She quickly shuts the door and then dashes over to the driver's side and slides into her own seat excitedly.

"So…"

What she's about to say is cut off by the music that starts the moment she starts the engine.

' _Is this the end or just the start of something really, really beautiful_ …'

Beca quickly pulls her iPod off of the AUX cable, having not realized earlier that she hadn't paused it when she first left the car.

She's blushing profusely and is now completely and totally aware of the fact that Chloe can very obviously see that she is.

"May I pick out the music? I want to see what kind of things you big shot producer-types listen to." Chloe teases lightly, not drawing attention to Beca's blush.

Beca chuckles, surprised that she doesn't even hesitate in deciding to hand the iPod over, "It's pretty eclectic and all over the place. I like to listen to everything…and new things at least a couple of times before deciding whether I like it or not."

She relaxes then as she pulls out of the driveway as Chloe picks her first song.

The opening guitar riff of 'Love At First Sight' by the Brobecks starts playing in the background and it brings a tiny grin onto both of their faces.

"At least a couple of times? Why's that?" Chloe asks, putting the iPod on her lap as she turns slightly so she can see Beca while she's driving.

Smiling, Beca glances at her before looking back onto the road, "You ever listen to something for the first time and you just don't feel it? And then, a little while later, you'll listen to it again and go 'oh wow, I can't believe I didn't like this the first time I heard it'?"

Chloe laughs lightly as she nods, "Yeah, all the time!"

Beca nods, "Exactly, so…I always try and listen to things more than once before passing judgment. The first time around, I may not hear _it_. The second time around is the perfect opportunity to see past the initial response. You can be surprised sometimes by the deeper feel to some songs."

She pauses then glances at Chloe for a second, blushing when she sees her grinning at her waiting for her to continue, "Being a DJ…it's been really important to do that cuz it's helped me better understand my set lists and how important song arrangement is to better showcase each song."

' _Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to, kiss her? Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to, dance with her?'_

Chloe bites her lip, smiling when she hears the lyrics from the song playing faintly in the background, as she thinks about Beca's words for a second, "That makes sense…you're really good. I've actually heard some of your work."

Beca chuckles, slightly embarrassed, because Chloe's complimented her, not because she doesn't think she's any good, "Thank you…I've worked really hard to get here, and I guess, I just got really lucky to have gotten a break."

Chloe nods, and teasingly says, "Sure, plus it doesn't hurt that you're very easy on the eyes, and actually know what you're doing."

Beca laughs easily, thinking to herself, 'Yes…this one is definitely one of a kind.'

Xoxoxo

" _H-hello Stacie? It's-"_

"Aubrey!" Stacie lets out excitedly, a big grin on her face, "Yeah, I've got your number saved and everything…remember?" she teases lightly, completely aware that Aubrey will most probably be sporting a blush.

Aubrey face palms at that, " _Oh well…yeah that was silly of me."_

Stacie hums and twirls her hair around her finger as she waits for her to say anything, but when it seems apparent that Aubrey won't be saying without being prompted, Stacie is all too happy to step in.

"Aubrey…? Was there something you wanted to talk about, or did you just miss the sound of my voice?" She's teasing mostly, and she can't help it when Aubrey is just so cute when she blushes.

" _No! I mean_ yes! _I_ have _missed your voice but I did call for a specific reason._ " Aubrey sounds like she's freaking out and Stacie wants more than anything to help her out. She can just imagine how nervously her heart must be beating, and the frantic hand shaking.

But Stacie smiles wider when she hears Aubrey take in a breath to continue speaking.

" _Do…do you have any plans for the evening? I-I'm asking because I know that Beca is out with Chloe so…if it would be alright with you, I'd love to hang out with Tamara and you. I mean I would absolutely understand if you wouldn't want to, especially if you've already got plans…but, but I'd love to see the both of you again, outside of work."_

Stacie's eyes widen as she grins excitedly, nodding her head frantically, causing Tamara to look up from her coloring book with an amused look on her face, "We'd love to be in your company, wouldn't we Tammy?"

"Yeah!" Tamara exclaims, absorbing some of her mother's excitement, standing up to hop over towards Stacie on the couch.

And as Aubrey laughs, Stacie can just imagine her face and just how cutely her nose crinkles up and she can't help but suddenly really want her around right in that instant.

"So, you'll be coming around, right?" Stacie asks, barely able to stop herself from giggling.

" _Oh! Yeah-Yes! Sure, I mean, if that's alright with you?_ "

Stacie rolls her eyes, "It's more than alright with me Aubrey. Come on, Tammy and I are totally gonna stop everything we're doing to wait for you."

Aubrey's smile is overtaking her face, her cheeks hurt from the power behind it, " _I'll be right over…I guess, I mean…I'll see you two soon."_

"See you soon…Bye."

" _Bye_." Aubrey whispers wistfully as she hangs up the phone.

Stacie drops her phone beside her on the couch before sliding off of it to join Tamara, wrapping her in a big hug, "Guess who's coming to hang out with us."

Giggling she answer, "I don't know mommy…who?"

Stacie tickles her lightly, earning herself a squeak, laughing as she says, "Remember Aubrey?"

Tamara gasps slightly as she nods her head, "Yeahuh! Oh! I can show her my coloring!"

"You're so sweet baby, I'm sure she'll love your coloring."

Stacie kisses her forehead before getting up and calling room service and adding another order of spaghetti and meatballs for Aubrey, hoping she wouldn't mind too much that she thought to do so.

"I like miss Aubrey." Tamara says a few minutes later, out of the blue, while still coloring, not even bothering to look up.

Stacie grins as she watches her curiously, "You do?"

Tamara hums as she nods, "Yeah…she's nice and she's friends with the princesses and Mickey Mouse…and she takes my picture for me!"

"She _is_ nice huh?"

Putting down her crayons, Tamara finally looks up and, as seriously as any four year old can, she asks, "You like her too, right?"

Stacie nods, "Very much."

She grins after hearing that and hops over towards her, "Good…cuz I _really,_ really, like miss Aubrey…I like miss Chloe too…can they be your best friends with Aunt Becs please? They'll be awesome!"

Stacie laughs lightly, "I'm sure they like you a lot too. And I'm really happy you had a good time with Chloe and Becs last night. Maybe we can show Aubrey how to really have fun, what do you say?"

Tamara nods, stepping from one foot onto the other excitedly.

Xoxoxo

"I hope you don't mind…I thought this would be a cute idea. I-don't bring just anyone mini-golfing you know." Beca says as she pulls into the parking lot, glancing at Chloe nervously as she stops the car.

Chloe smiles widely as she reaches over to grab onto Beca's arm excitedly, "Are you kidding? I love mini golf! This is a great idea and I love that you thought of it…It's definitely not something I would have imagined _the_ Beca Mitchell enjoyed doing." She adds on at the end, grinning adorably.

Chuckling, Beca shrugs her shoulders, " _The_ Beca Mitchell doesn't…but this one, the one that's being completely honest here, kinda wants to give it a shot with the right person."

Chloe squeezes her arm, appreciating being let in, before she leans over and presses a light kiss to her cheek, "I'm going to kick your ass at this, I hope you know that."

Beca laughs under her breath as Chloe quickly exists the car after that, leaving her breathless and completely taken by her.

Xoxoxo

Aubrey takes a deep breath before she finally extends her arm and knocks once before the door is opened to reveal Stacie, who seems equally surprised to see Aubrey there.

"Oh! Hey you!"

Aubrey laughs as she gets let in, "Someone's eager."

Stacie bites her lip, but rolls her eyes, "We'd ordered up room service, I was just passing by when the door knocked, it's not like I was waiting by the door or anything."

Before Aubrey can say anything, there's a knock at the door, and Stacie raises an eyebrow as if to prove her point, before quickly turning away to get the door.

Aubrey grins as she continues in, only to have Tamara meet up with her halfway, "Miss Aubrey! Hi again! M-mommy says I can-Mommy says I can show you my coloring in!"

Aubrey hugs her back and grins widely, "Coloring! I love coloring! I can't wait to see."

Tamara takes hold of her hand and gently tugs her behind her to the couch and offers her a seat before climbing up beside her and practically sitting in her lap as she pulls the large coloring book into her lap, "See?"

Stacie laughs as she puts the food on the table and grabs the napkins and utensils, along with glasses for their drinks, taking in the ease with which Aubrey is interacting with Tamara.

Aubrey nods, looking at all the bright colors and squiggles and doodles surrounding the page and characters, smiling widely because this precious little girl is so wonderful, it's hard for anyone to be in her presence and not want to smile, "This is lovely! You did such a great job! Did your mommy teach you how to color so well?"

Tamara looks up at Aubrey with wide eyes as she nods enthusiastically, "Yea! Mommy and Aunt Becs too…I love coloring, I have lots of them." She points to the coloring book.

Biting her lip, Aubrey reaches for one of the bags she brought with her, and says, "Oh? You already have lots? So…I should take this back with me then?"

Stacie barely holds back her own squeal when the book is revealed to Tamara.

Her eyes, of their own freewill it would seem, well up slightly, because never has anyone thought to bring something for Tamara when wanting to date her.

And yet, here's this beautiful woman, of her own volition, gifting her baby girl a coloring book. Something she had only mentioned Tamara loving in passing the night before on their date.

If not for the support of the couch, Stacie is sure she would be on the floor, in a great big puddle of mush. Her heart is practically hammering like a hummingbird in her chest at this little act, and she can't help it.

She had really hoped for this to go well, having been wondering how different it would be to have them interact somewhere more controlled and without so many distractions around them.

Tamara's eyes go wide and her jaw is practically on the floor, "Is…You got that for _me_?" she whispers the word, scarcely believing she'd be getting such a revered gift from her.

Aubrey smiles at her sweetly as she nods, "I did…but I mean, I totally get it if you don't want it if you have too many."

Tamara shakes her head, "N-no! I don't have too many! I, please? Please may I look at it?"

Aubrey aw's, and quickly places it in her hands, nodding as she says, "Of course sweetie, it's yours! I was only teasing. I brought this for you, no way was I going to take it with me."

Tamara, though very taken by the coloring book, can't help but stare at the blonde in wonder, before letting go of the gift and wrapping her arms tightly around her neck and whispering, "Thank you miss Aubrey."

Aubrey catches sight of Stacie over Tamara's shoulder and she sees her fighting back tears, hand covering her mouth, waving the other to let Aubrey know she's fine and just is really emotional for reasons unknown to her.

Stacie mouths, 'I'm fine, I promise,' as she rolls her eyes at herself, giving her a smile, letting her know that even though she's been reduced to complete mush, she's fine.

Composing herself, Stacie clears her throat slightly before pouring out the drinks and setting up the rest of their early dinner.

Chuckling at having somehow managed to render both Conrads silent, Aubrey hugs Tamara tight, "You're very welcome miss Tamara. I'm glad you liked the gift."

Xoxoxo

"You don't like movies?" Chloe asks curiously, tilting her head as she watches Beca line up her shot.

Shaking her head, Beca hits her golf ball and as it rolls along the lane, she turns to look at Chloe and answers, "Not really. I mean, I suppose I _could_ sit through one, but I just don't enjoy it. It doesn't really make me happy."

Beca tightens her grip on her golf club, just waiting for the onslaught of abject horror and comments like 'You just haven't been watching the right movies!' to come her way.

"I don't like hot chocolate unless I have cinnamon with it, or a peppermint candy cane." Chloe says as she gets ready to take her turn.

Beca, is stumped. She is completely and totally taken aback by just how easy it was for conversation to continue.

The only person who hasn't thought to question her about her dislike for movies was Stacie, and the only reason for that is because they practically grew up together.

And not once has she ever had someone just take this information in and not make a big deal out of it. She's basically given up on ever finding someone who wouldn't act horrified when this little bit of her would be revealed.

Beca grins to herself, practically buzzing where she stands, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Chloe throws her a cute little wink before taking her hit and getting it right in the hole on her first swing.

"I told you I'd kick your ass Becs."

She bites her lip as she lifts Beca's jaw shut, unable to stop herself from giggling at this absolute dork.

Xoxoxo

Stacie chuckles as she sees Tamara fighting with herself to stay awake, long enough to see the ending to the movie they're all watching, head resting against Aubrey's shoulder.

"It's alright, I don't mind. I'll help you move her when the movie is over." Aubrey whispers, having noticed Stacie looking.

"You're so good with her." She whispers back, her eyes tracing over Aubrey's features, locking onto her eyes and practically begging her to see what she's trying to say without actually saying the words, 'You're so good with _us_. Please don't let this be a trick. Please don't just disappear on us. On _me_. I want to make this work. I _really_ like you. Do you even like me back? Say you do. Tell me you do.'

Half an hour later finds Aubrey gently helping Stacie by turning down the bed and watching with a soft smile as she tucks Tamara in.

She can't help that her heart feels like it weighs a ton and is as light as a helium balloon at the same time as she watches Stacie gently placing a kiss to Tamara's forehead as she whispers, "I love you."

And as they make their way back to the living room, settling onto the couch beside each other, she finds herself rather boldly taking hold of Stacie's hand and tracing her fingers up and down her palm as she says, "You're a wonderful mother. Tamara is a spectacular little girl."

Stacie smiles at her beautifully and it takes everything within Aubrey not to just disappear into a cloud of mystified amazement at her existence.

"Thank you."

It's whispered and hushed, and filled with so much gratitude, Aubrey can't help but wonder how rarely she's heard that she's a great mother.

She furrows her brow a little, to make sure Stacie hears her and understands she means it, "Seriously Stacie…she's such a polite, well mannered little girl I've ever met. Chloe agrees too. She's great, and that just goes to show the kind of parent you are."

Stacie sniffs back tears and Aubrey is horrified that she's managed to cause her to cry for the second time tonight, "You've really got to stop being so perfect."

At Aubrey's confused face, even as she's offering her a tissue, Stacie can't help the slightly blubbery laugh that leaves her as she says, "You're too good to be true Aubrey…I really don't know what I did to deserve meeting you, but I'm so glad I did."

"Even though I've made you cry… _twice_?" Aubrey asks, easing the heaviness of the topic by lightly teasing, to garner another smile from the brunette.

Chuckling breathlessly, Stacie nods, "Yeah…even though you've managed to make me cry, twice."

Aubrey grins as she reaches for her hand again and gently squeezes it before lifting it to her lips and placing a lingering kiss to the back of her hand and knuckles, "I'm so glad I've gotten to meet you and Tamara too."

Xoxoxo

"God you're like a machine!" Beca exclaims as Chloe somehow manages to take another finesse shot, guaranteeing herself a nice easy putt next swing.

Chloe giggles as she gently hip checks Beca as she moves out of her way, "Tell you what, I'll get you some FroYo when I win to make up for this savage lead I've got on you."

Beca laughs but turns it into a scoff, "Whatever Beale, this is so not fair. I didn't realize I'd be taking on an expert."

Chloe just grins at her before having an idea, "Would you like me to give you some pointers?"

Beca's ears go red and she nearly drops the club as she looks up and stammers, "P-pointers?"

Chloe tilts her head a little, biting her lip as she nods, stepping closer to her, "Mhm…if you'd like?"

Beca takes a breath and grins, "Sure, it's not like I've got anything to lose."

Chloe puts her own club down before asking for permission to touch her. Beca nods her head wholeheartedly, earning herself a low chuckle as the redhead steps behind her and wraps her arms around Beca, placing her hands over her own on the club, "You've got to hold it like this, feel the difference?"

Beca feels the words being spoken against her neck and cheek and all she can think is 'Don't sigh. Don't sigh. Don't sigh.'

So instead she shudders as she lets out a, "Y-yeah."

Beca nearly dies when she feels Chloe chuckle against her, "Okay…and now you want to swing just about up to your knee, and then put as much kick as you can behind that little bit…like this."

She demonstrates, lifting the club that they're both holding, somehow stepping even closer against her back and Beca is not thinking straight at all, her mind is hazy and cloudy and every other synonym that means unclear.

"Got it?" The question is purred into her ear and Beca practically growls low in her throat, barely managing not to.

Clearing her throat, she nods, "Y-yup, got it."

And she wants to cry when Chloe steps away from her then, giving her a bright smile, and a bubbly, "Alright, show me what you've got Becs!"

The giddy smile that arrives on her face at the look on Chloe's face when she hits the ball right into the cup is totally and completely one that is badass.

Except it's _really,_ really, not.

It's nowhere near badass.


	9. An Ordinary Miracle

True to her word, Chloe does take Beca to get frozen yogurt after her spectacular win.

"We'll do something you're good at next time." Chloe teases as she slips into the little booth, giggling when she sees Beca rolling her eyes.

"Rude." Beca grouses, though not at all upset about Chloe beating her in the slightest.

In fact, Beca wouldn't mind getting beat all the time if it'd mean Chloe hugging her so tightly she'd still feel her arms around her long after.

Chloe laughs breezily and just starts eating her yogurt, not thinking she needed to respond to that.

"I lost the game to my last date as well." Beca mentions conversationally, scooping up her own spoonful of yogurt.

Chloe's eyes dart up from looking at her bowl, her heart kind of slowing down to a near stop at the mention of Beca on a date with someone else, and rationally she knows she doesn't have a monopoly on mini-golf dates with Beca, but hearing about them doesn't make her happy.

"O-oh?" Is all she can really muster as she watches the woman in front of her just casually mentioning past dates.

Beca smiles at her, her eyes twinkling mischievously, "Tamara could give you a run for you money, not going to lie."

Chloe feels so light, she can't help that she laughs, "Oh my God."

"What?" Beca questions teasingly, fully aware of what Chloe had been thinking.

"And you said _I_ was rude!"

Laughing lightly, Beca gives her a little shrug, "No use hiding the fact that I've gotten my ass handed to me on more than just this one occasion."

Chloe giggles, "You're really good with her. Have you and Stacie always been close?"

Smiling fondly, Beca nods, resting her elbow on the table and placing her chin in her hand as she answers, "We grew up together. Like, literally, because our families have been neighbors since before we were even born."

Chloe smiles back as she leans forward, "That must be nice. Having someone that you've known since you were kids still around."

"Yeah, kinda can't get rid of her- it's been a real hassle trying to find a way that's permanent." Beca says, rolling her eyes and grinning, her eyes twinkling.

Chuckling, Chloe shakes her head, "Oh, you don't fool me miss Mitchell. You two care about each other very much. I doubt either of you wants to get rid of the other. And I very seriously doubt you'd be able to handle not having Tamara around."

Beca nods as she laughs quietly, "True. I'd never make it without my Tammy fix."

Chloe grins as she taps Beca's hand that's resting by her bowl, "Honestly though, I don't think I've seen someone so deadest on coming across as a hardass when they're actually a sweetheart."

Beca blushes and drops her elbow off of the table and refuses to meet Chloe's eyes as she shakes her head, "Except I'm really not and you're just seeing this façade I'm putting up because I don't want to get kicked out of Disneyland for being an asshole."

Chloe chuckles under her breath and taps Beca's hand again to get her attention, and only speaks when she's looking into navy blue eyes again, "Except you really are and the only façade is the one you're putting up where you're supposedly coldhearted or heartless, whichever you want to go with."

Rolling her eyes halfheartedly, if only to try and draw attention away from the fact that she's blushing, Beca says, "You haven't seen me out in the real world, with real people. I'm an asshole. A sarcastic little shit. I've got the t-shirt and everything."

Chloe grins as she tilts her head, "I don't mind. Not in the slightest."

Not expecting that, Beca laughs, "Oh yeah?"

Chloe nods, "Yeah. But I'm having doubts about the asshole part. The sarcasm I can believe, but you aren't an asshole, you've got too much of a good heart to be a true asshole."

"Believe what you will. You'll just never know I guess."

Beca slowly turns her hand over so that her palm is facing upwards and inches it closer in Chloe's direction and bumps it against her hand.

Chloe doesn't even bother hiding the giddy smile that shows up on her face as she places her hand on top of Beca's, watching intently as Beca gently holds her hand, her thumb gliding over her knuckles, and a small smile forming on the brunette's face.

Xoxoxo

Truthfully, Aubrey didn't picture this series of events unfolding and leading them here.

'Here' being on Stacie's lap, with her hands in her hair, and her knees on either side of her.

Nor did she imagine having Stacie's hands on her waist, then gliding to her thighs only to slide up towards her shoulder blades and repeating the pattern again…she never would have imagine this occurring _now_.

They had been talking earlier, settling into conversation easily after Aubrey had kissed Stacie's hand.

The underlying tension was present, but it was pleasant and exciting and Aubrey would have been more than alright with just talking and not going any further at all.

So when she was rambling about her old high school glee club, that was the _last_ moment she thought that would send Stacie surging forward to kiss her.

Aubrey feels a rush of adrenaline and waves of heat flowing through her at the press of Stacie's lips against her own.

"You're adorable…did anyone ever tell you that?" Stacie whispers against Aubrey's now wet lips.

The blonde shakes her head, eyes barely fluttering open when a small smirk starts playing at her lips, "No…But I'm about to change your mind about that real soon."

At Aubrey's confidence resurfacing, Stacie's heart skips a few beats and her stomach drops. Aubrey takes the lead and urges Stacie back against the couch as she climbs over her so that she's hovering on top of her. Her hands are on either side of Stacie's face as she pulls away about to ask if this is okay, but Stacie just nods her head before she even voices the question and Aubrey can't help but swallow a giggle as she leans forward to press kisses along her jaw line as she fully rests on Stacie.

Aubrey stops at a spot on her neck, just below her ear and sucks lightly causing her to whimper unrestrained and her hands dart out from lying dormant on the couch, attaching themselves to Aubrey's hips and squeezing. Which in turn causes Aubrey to moan against her neck and her hips roll forward just that little bit and Stacie puffs out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and her hands twist into blonde hair and she tugs gently wanting to bring their mouths together and when Aubrey moves away from her neck, she pulls her closer and starts kissing her harder, repeatedly, over and over again and before she even completely realizes what she's doing she's panting into Aubrey's mouth and pulling away from her lips only to pull her head down so she can whisper her name in her ear breathlessly at the same time lifting her hips up causing Aubrey to gasp and tug her fingers through Stacie's hair as she grinds against her in response.

Xoxoxo

Beca pulls up in front of Chloe's place and parks the car and doesn't turn the car off until Chloe's done singing along to her song.

" _I think I hear my jam coming in! This is my jam coming in…_ " Chloe sings easily, head thrown back and smile from ear to ear.

Beca can't help just looking at her in amazement.

"I never would have pictured you as one that would know this song." Beca says as the song fades and Chloe turns so she's looking at her.

She's biting her lip coyly as she shrugs, "I'm just full of surprises huh?"

Beca nods her head, "The best surprises."

As Chloe unbuckles the seat belt, Beca hops out of her own seat and rushes to the other side to hold open the car door for Chloe, earning herself a giggle, "So badasses are also chivalrous?"

Beca scoffs and shrugs her shoulder, fighting off a grin as she replies, "I totally am cuz my mama didn't raise no heathen."

Chloe laughs as she loops her arm through Beca's as they walk up the driveway together, "Remind me to thank her."

Beca grins at that and they come to a natural stop in front of the door and she's gulps when she feels more than sees Chloe step closer to her.

"I _really_ enjoyed going out with you Beca." She says it quietly, looking at her through hooded eyelids, a serene smile on her lips.

Beca nods her head, looking up at her earnestly, "I'm so glad, because I had a great time with you too…Like, seriously, I don't think I've ever enjoyed losing as much as I did tonight."

Chloe chuckles as she barely shakes her head, "You're so cute."

Beca opens her mouth and she's sure she was going to say something, she's _sure_ of it, but none of it matters really because Chloe's hand is on her cheek, and she's so close to her face right now she can see her eyelashes individually.

"May I kiss you?" Chloe whispers against her mouth, her eyes looking at her lips rather than her eyes, and Beca can't even form words as she nods her head.

The kiss takes her breath away and not because she was apprehensively holding her breath. Chloe steps closer and Beca automatically places her hands on her waist as she presses against her lips just right and all Beca wants to do is live in this moment for quite a bit longer, and just as she's working up the courage to deepen the kiss, Chloe is drawing away slightly and leaving a kiss to her cheek before going back in for a quick peck to her lips. She rests her head against Beca's forehead and sighs contentedly as Beca squeezes her waist as she tries to regain her breathing.

"Let me know when you get home." Chloe whispers wistfully against her lips, a small smile present on her face, pulling away to fully take in Beca's flushed state in all of her glory.

Beca clears her throat, cheeks a bright red as she nods, "I-I will. Goodnight Chloe…"

Not one to deny herself the simple pleasures in life, and really wanting to kiss Beca again, Chloe gently tugs her forward and brushes her lips against Beca's one last time, before smiling and happily exclaiming, "Goodnight!"

Beca is in a daze.

She's in a daze as she watches Chloe unlock her front door. Still in a daze as she turns and walks back to the car, after making sure the redhead slips into the house just fine, only to sit in the driver's seat for a few minutes before realizing she has to start the machine for it to actually start taking her to her destination.

Beca's still in a daze when she gets to the hotel and as she gets out of the car after she's parked it, she wonders just how she managed to drive herself all this way without having any recollection of doing so.

She has an adorable smile on her face the entire time and as she hops out of the elevator, practically skipping down the hallway, all she can think is that she really can't wait to tell Stacie all about how wonderful her date was.

"Stac-Ahh! Oh my God." Beca quickly covers her face as she shuts the door behind her, turning so that she's facing it, still with her hand over her eyes.

Aubrey, who has been on top of the brunette, was now on the ground, her eyes wide as she stares up at Stacie, who had dropped her in her surprise.

No one says anything for a few beats, but then Stacie blinks as she realizes what she must have done to poor Aubrey and she can't help but start giggling as she quickly helps her up so she's sitting on the couch beside her as she starts fixing up her button up shirt, making sure her bra is no longer on display.

Aubrey's face is bright red but it's more so from the activities she was engaged in earlier with Stacie, and not the fact that Beca just walked in on them heavily making out, and she's holding back her laughter as she tucks Stacie's hair behind her ear, trying to help make her more presentable.

"And you two gave me and Chloe hell for _dancing_." Beca grumbles, still refusing to turn around or drop her hand.

That does it and sends the two other women in fits of giggles as they try to keep themselves from getting too loud so they don't wake Tamara up.

"Sorry Becs, neither of us really wanted you to have to walk in on that." Stacie says, a grin on her face, not at all embarrassed at having been caught.

Aubrey laughs under breath as she notices Beca very determinedly turning around and not opening her eyes, " _Sure_ you are. I'm going to go to bed now. I don't wanna know. Nice to see you Aubrey. Goodnight."

Stacie and Aubrey watch as Beca hardheadedly bumps her way around to the bedroom with her eyes closed, mumbling an explicative every time she bumps into something.

When the bedroom door closes behind her, Stacie turns to Aubrey and the two of them share shy smiles, a far cry from the demeanor they both had earlier.

"I-I think I should get going…it's late." Aubrey says, picking at a spot on her clothes, eyes darting up to look at the other woman shyly before looking away, her mind reminding her of the noises she heard coming from her.

Stacie bites her lip as she nods, "Yeah…thanks for coming over." She reaches her hand to gently take hold of Aubrey's and essentially making her look her in the eyes, "I like spending time with you."

Aubrey grins as she squeezes her hand, "I like _spending time_ with you too."

Stacie laughs lightly as they walk towards the door, and whispers, "We should definitely do this again," as she plays with Aubrey's fingers, thinking about the various places her hands had been just minutes earlier.

Aubrey wasn't that far with her thoughts either.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that, at all…I've really got to go now though. So, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Stacie nods in understanding and tugs her close as she gives her a goodnight kiss, wrapping her arms around her shoulders in a hug, "Goodnight, have sweet dreams."

Aubrey squeezes her tighter before stepping back, "Oh, I assure you, I'll be having the sweetest dreams, definitely, all thanks to you."

Xoxoxo

 **'you'll never guess what I just walked in on. Im obviously home too.'**

Beca shoots off a text to Chloe immediately after shutting the door behind her, finally opening her eyes knowing for a fact that neither one of the two are in the room with her.

 **'welcome home lol lemme guess, Brey had Stacie pinned against the accent wall in the living room?'**

Beca gasps at the visual and laughs as she forgoes texting and calls her up instead.

" _I was right huh?"_ Chloe says immediately upon picking up the phone, and she's grinning as she hears Beca chuckle across the line.

" _No_. You weren't, but I had to call you to tell you just how wrong you were." Beca says as she flops on top of the blankets and toes off her shoes as she regales Chloe with exactly just what it was that she walked in on.


	10. Kiss the Girl

The rest of their vacation is spent in much the same way; the two pairs of couples trading off who gets to have special one on one time, and who gets to babysit Tamara.

The only issue Chloe and Aubrey have with any of this is their need to be professional at work.

Chloe, in particular, found it exceptionally difficult _not_ to drop the small amount of self restraint she had gathered for herself and just kiss Beca every little chance she can, whether in character or not.

"You _really_ need to get a hold of yourself. Damn." Cynthia Rose says as she helps Chloe zip up her costume.

Chloe giggles as she stares down out the window from the changing room in one of the towers, "I can't help it CR. She just- she does things to me."

"Oh whoa, hey, I don't want to hear all about the _things_ she does to you." Cynthia Rose teases, putting her hands up defensively a grin on her face.

Chloe laughs as she turns to look at Cynthia Rose properly, "Your mind needs to get out of the gutter! I didn't mean _those_ things. Though she does have _fantastic_ kissing technique…"

"Alright, that's it. I'm outtie. That is shit for your other best friend to have a handle on, not for lil' ol' me."

"Oh, Aubrey and I are probably so wickedly sickening to be around now, aren't we?" Chloe asks, her eyes twinkling even though she really is a little apologetic.

Cynthia Rose laughs as she shakes her head exasperatedly, "Put your princess eyes away Chloe. It's fine. It's actually really nice to see the both of you _genuinely_ happy. The rest of us can put up with a little tooth rotting, stomach ache inducing, sweetness."

Chloe's face flushes, but a large smile shows up on her face, "You're the sweetest bunch of girls I've ever had the privilege of working with and call my friends."

Cynthia Rose shrugs nonchalantly, grinning from ear to ear, "You're not so bad yourself Chloe."

Checking the time, she quickly claps and gets serious, "Alright, two minutes before show time. Let's get you downstairs in one piece…Where's Jessica? I need her to be in Elsa costume like yesterday."

The last bit is directed to whoever is on the other end of her headset, and Chloe just chuckles as she carefully lifts her dress as the both of them manage a routine to get down the stairs in one piece.

Xoxoxo

"Mommy, I don't want to go home."

Stacie stops everything. She stops walking and tugs on Tamara's hand in hers and turns so she's looking at her as she answers, "You don't?"

Beca, who was pushing the stroller behind them, stops and just waits to see what will happen, especially since they're leaving the next day.

Tamara lets go of her mother's hand and steps back and shakes her head, "No. I like it here and Aunt Becs does too."

Stacie manages not to glance up at Beca at that, "I like it here too baby, but our home isn't here. We can always come back some other time."

Tamara pouts and walks closer to her mother and grabs her hands, "Mommy. I don't want to have to come back."

Beca has to fight to stop from laughing out loud at that, the urge isn't helped by Stacie fixing her with a look that clearly says, 'Don't. Start.'

"Honey…if we don't leave to come back, you'll stop having as much fun as you're having right now. It'll stop being special if you're always here."

Tamara freezes for a second before her eyes start to well up with tears, and her lower lip starts trembling, "You'll stop having fun with _me_?"

Stacie shakes her head immediately and quickly drops down to her knees and says, "No baby. Never _ever_. It's different with mommies and daughters."

Tamara sniffs and nods her head slowly before throwing her arms around Stacie's neck and hugs her tightly.

Before Beca could let out a breath of relief, Tamara is lifting her head and exclaiming, "Will Aunt Becs stop having fun with me?"

Beca shakes her head and walks closer so that she's kneeling beside Stacie, "No Tam. No way José. You're stuck with me for _forever_."

A lone tear trails down Tamara's cheek and it breaks Beca's heart to see it. She wipes it away and then bops her nose, "You're my little monkey. What your mom said only works with places…And that's why you have to go away, so you can come back and have fun again."

Stacie nods beside Beca and grabs one of Beca's hands and squeezes, showing her how thankful she is, "We're family Tam. We're good."

Tamara gulps down the rest of the tears, nods again, and whispers, "Yeah…okay mommy."

Tamara hugs her mother as Stacie and Beca share a look.

'Crisis averted.'

Xoxox

"So…you're leaving tomorrow." Chloe says over her glass as she takes a sip of her water, eyes never leaving Beca's.

Beca nods once, "Yup. That's a fact."

She watches as Chloe swallows and nods in response.

Beca continues, "You know what else is a fact?"

Chloe shakes her head, "Nuuh. Tell me?"

Giving her a tiny grin, Beca leans forward across the table, "I'd still really like to see you. Want another fact?"

Chloe bites her lip and nods again, smiling at Beca beautifully, "Yes please."

"I'm gonna miss seeing you everyday. I'm going to miss you. Period. Which is weird to even admit because I don't do this. I don't do the whole opening up thing. And definitely not after less than a week of knowing someone."

"It's the magic of Disney, Becs. Don't fight it." Chloe teases lightly, eyes sparkling.

Beca chuckles, "I couldn't even if I tried. The combo of you and Disney? I was a goner from the very beginning."

Chloe's smile softens as she tilts her head a little, "Yeah?"

Beca shrugs, fighting off a blush as she scoffs, "No. What kind of person do you take me for. Geeze woman. I'm a certified badass."

"So, yes then."

Beca laughs and lifts a shoulder, "Yeah. Can't even pretend to deny it."

Chloe giggles as she reaches out to hold her hand and squeezes, "Good. I don't want you to pretend to deny it. I like hearing about how quickly I got you to like me."

"You're not worried about not fitting into your costume?"

Chloe tilts her head slightly, "Why would I-"

Beca smirks, "You may get a big head hearing about how fast I've fallen and then what will the children do with a POP figure Princess Anna?"

Chloe throws her head back and laughs, lightly swatting at Beca, "Rude."

Xoxox

"You could always stay another day."

Stacie smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes as she shakes her head slowly, "I couldn't."

Aubrey's green eyes dart away as she picks at a strand of thread off of her jeans, "Why not?"

Stacie scoots closer from her place on the couch so she's right by her side, and she uses her finger to tilt Aubrey's head towards her, trying to get the blonde to look at her, "Because 'one more day' will turn into another and I've got a job I need to get back to…Tamy's gonna start kindergarten…It was a great vacation, but we can't stay. Not that I don't want to."

Aubrey swallows dryly, "Right, yeah of course. You're right."

Stacie holds her cheek, keeping her facing her as she leans forward further, making sure Aubrey is listening, "Stop thinking that I'm taking this," she indicates towards themselves, "as a fling. I'm not. I _really_ like you. And I'd love to see you even after I get back home."

"How'd you know-"

Stacie grins as she places a little kiss onto the tip of her nose before saying, "Because…I'm good at reading people. Like _really_ good at reading people."

"Aren't you scared that it's a crazy amount of commitment? Like-" She cuts herself off with a shrug.

Stacie shakes her head, "I like you very much and I mean from what I've gathered from you…you like me very much as well, right?"

Aubrey nods, " _Very_ much."

Grinning, Stacie continues, "Then I'm not worried at all. I mean being a few hours away isn't so bad. We can still have dates and see each other."

Aubrey smiles widely, "I'd like that very much. Especially if I get to see Tamara as well. I'd like to have time with the both of you."

Xoxox

"Mm-Becs…Mkay, yeah…keep doing that."

Beca chuckles into her mouth as she pulls away from her lips, "You're making it _really_ hard to kiss you right now."

Chloe's eyes are hooded as she sighs deeply, whispering, "I was trying to tell you something. I don't know what it was at the moment."

Grinning at her ability to render Chloe speechless, Beca leans forward and presses her lips against Chloe's softly, mumbling, "Lemme know when you do babe."

Chloe purrs into her mouth and pulls her even closer as she deepens the kiss at the term of endearment.

Beca's mind goes blank.

She loses all sense of space and time.

Everything that is not Chloe Beale pressed up against her body has ceased to exist.

"Chloe…Your neighbors _really_ don't want a floor show."

Aubrey's voice acts like an ice cold bucket of water on Beca as she quickly pulls away from Chloe, nearly tripping backwards if not for Chloe's arms steadying her.

"H-hi Aubrey! I was just…dropping Chloe off nice and safe at home."

Highly amused, Aubrey nods, "Right and I'm sure her mouth is absolutely safe and secure now as well, thanks to your thorough examination."

Beca rolls her shoulders and just suddenly finds herself smirking as she says, "Damn right." Heart fluttering as she feels Chloe drape herself against her side.

Chloe giggles into her ear, "Dork." She presses a kiss to her cheek, "Goodnight. Drive safe."

Beca's smirk melts into a small smile, "Goodnight. Sleep well."

She then turns back towards Aubrey, who is standing there with a look of utter amusement on her face, "Night Aubrey."

Chuckling she waves at her, "Goodnight."

Aubrey and Chloe watch as Beca struts over to her car with an effortless swagger and drives off before turning towards each other.

"Wanna talk about it?" Chloe asks quietly, pointing behind her towards the front door.

Aubrey nods and glides closer, "Ice-cream?"

Slipping her arm around Aubrey's waist as she pushes open the door, "Of course."

"Okay…good cuz I don't know how I'm feeling right now and it's just…" Aubrey trails off and Chloe nods.

"Ice-cream worthy. I gotchu sweetheart."

Aubrey continues into the living room as Chloe moves into the kitchen to grab the dessert and two spoons.

"It didn't go bad. She wants to keep seeing me." Aubrey says as Chloe walks back.

Chloe hums as she curls her legs under her and scoots close to Aubrey, putting her arm around her as she does, and waits for her to continue.

"And that's great you know? I just- it feels too good to be true. This is not a movie Chlo."

Nodding her head, Chloe squeezes her shoulder and rests her head against the side of Aubrey's as she whispers, "I know Aub. It's real life, and it's happening to you. No tricks or gimmicks. No other shoe to worry about."

Aubrey chuckles under her breath as she leans further into Chloe, "I _really_ like her. It's crazy, but I feel like I've only just been existing before meeting Stacie and Tamara. And, as little as the time that we've spent together is…it was totally enough for me to know I really want her to be my ever after…"

She trails off and then turns to face Chloe furrowing her brow and worrying her lip, "Is it too much too soon?"

Chloe smiles and shakes her head, "Not at all. You're not packing up and asking to move in. You're just being mature about the way you're feeling and what you want. You want to be in this with Stacie and Tamara and you don't want to play around."

Aubrey nods, a little smile on her face, "Yeah…yes, exactly."

Chloe grins, "So it's a good thing that you know she wants to same thing too."

Aubrey laughs lightly as she buries herself into Chloe's neck, "Mhm…it feels really good."

Chloe rubs Aubrey's arm understandingly, a smile on her face, "I know exactly what you mean."

Aubrey chuckles as she quietly says, "Yeah you do," sending Chloe into giggles.

Xoxoxo

"You ready to be goin home?" Beca asks quietly, aware of the sleeping girl in the next room.

Stacie shrugs slightly, "I'd have thought I'd be more so. I guess I just wasn't expecting to meet someone here."

Beca nods, "What're the odds…I mean honestly."

Stacie chuckles, resting her head against the back of the couch, "And they really like us. I mean, I know I'm pretty likeable, but _you_? I mean, you really lucked out."

Beca sarcastically laughs, as she throws a pillow at Stacie, whacking her in the face, "Very funny Conrad. You forget that you like me just fine."

Removing the pillow from her face, Stacie smirks, "Yes, but you forget I don't want to sleep with you. How many people have you wanted to be with that just didn't get you because of how 'alternative' you seem to be?"

Beca rolls her eyes, but the tops of her ears color slightly as she clears her throat and shrugs, "That's beside the point."

"No, that's exactly the point. You come off so hard, but then Chloe comes along and you didn't even _try_. You moved out of the way and led her beyond the moat and fifteen thousand foot wall you have up."

"She's something else." Beca murmurs, suddenly very interested in her hands that are clasped together in her lap.

Stacie smiles as she gets up and sits beside her, "Going back to work is going to be something else after this, huh?"

Beca laughs quietly, rolling her eyes as she does so, "If I start producing bubblegum pop sounding tracks, you have every right to knock some sense into me."

"Oh, I would pay good money to hear what that would be like coming from you. Which one of your clients would best be suited for that genre? Oh! I know, how about-"

"How about you shut your mouth and don't joke about that?" Beca says through her laughter, pushing Stacie away from her playfully.

"Every song you produce is going to be mushy now, I can just feel it." Stacie continues teasing, giggling when Beca's face starts to flush even further.

"I will literally let you _walk_ back. I'll take Tamara and we'll leave you behind. You can take a cab."

Beca doesn't have a chance to say anything else as Stacie tackles her.

Xoxoxo

The drive back home was muted, the mood nowhere near as electric as the drive in, and Beca knows exactly how Tamara is feeling.

She's leaning against her, her little arms wrapped around her bicep and just gently swaying to the soft music filtering through the speakers in the car.

Stacie is quietly watching from her seat across from them, a small bittersweet smile on her face as she remembers the goodbyes they all shared with their favorite Disneyland duo.

Beca and Stacie didn't think they'd actually see either Stacie or Chloe before they left the next day, having been told that they'd be really busy at work.

So it was a surprise to the both of them to see them standing in the lobby that morning.

Tamara had been the first to react.

"Chloe! Aubrey!" She throws her arms out and runs right for them, completely trusting them both to be there to hold her.

Beca and Stacie weren't far behind, immediately getting in on the hugging action.

Beca smirks as she throws her arms around Chloe's neck, leaning back and looking up at her with a raised eyebrow, "What happened to 'I'll be really busy at work'?"

"Oh, this isn't a good surprise then? I can always leave you know. I don't have to be here." Chloe raises her own eyebrow, a Cheshire cat smile on her face, knowing she's got the upper hand here.

"Don't you dare Beale." Beca says, her eyes narrowing at her, causing Chloe to laugh and pull her back into a hug by the belt hoops of her jeans.

"Couldn't stay away huh?" Stacie says, smiling adoringly as Tamara's little legs dangle as Aubrey lifts her into a big bear hug.

Plopping her down gently, Aubrey lifts her head as she does so and grins at the brunette, "There was no way I was going to miss saying goodbye to the two of you. I've had the best week all thanks to you. I figured you deserved to hear that before you left."

Aubrey rolls her eyes at herself and shakes her head and reapplies the smile to her face that had slipped off as she stands back up fully, "Let me know when you've gotten home, please?"

Stacie's heart clenches then and she quietly reaches out for the woman standing in front of her; the woman who has so effortlessly situated herself into her and her daughter's lives.

"I'm going to miss you too Aubrey." She whispers softly into her ear, lightly ghosting her lips against her cheek afterwards, pulling away to give her a little smile before taking hold of Tamara's hand, "come on baby. The car's waiting for us."

Aubrey watches as mother and daughter walk away and she's suddenly filled with this intense desire to run after Stacie, spin her around and kiss her.

She doesn't though.

Instead she shuffles a little further away to allow Beca and Chloe a moment, contemplating whether or not she should have gone for it, and realizing immediately that yes, she should have.

"I miss you already. In a badass way of course." Beca murmurs against Chloe's neck, refusing to be any further than a few inches from the redhead for the moment.

Chloe shivers at the feeling of her lips and breath on her skin as she tightens her grip around her waist, and whispers into her hair, "I don't think that word means what you think it does Becs."

Breathlessly chuckling, Beca simply kisses the skin closest to her mouth before slowly pulling away and looking into her eyes, her own twinkling with unfiltered fondness, and asks, "What am I thinking?"

Chloe searches her eyes for a beat before she grins softly, leaning forward and kissing her so tenderly Beca's breath is stolen from her.

"I'll see you around DJ." Chloe whispers against her lips before pecking them quickly and then stepping away.

Beca keeps her eyes shut for a beat to compose herself before nodding once resolutely and opening them to smirk at her, waving at the both of them before turning on her heel and walking away.

Aubrey and Chloe once again watch as she walks away from them, with a swagger that seems almost too big to belong to her.

"Drinks after?" Aubrey asks when Chloe shuffles closer to her.

Chloe smiles at her and nods gently, "I can work with that."

* * *

 **A/N: Is this the end? *nods* mhm yup it sure looks like it is *grins*** **Thank you all so very much for sticking with this little story of mine *hugs* it means the world to me to see such a strong response to something I've written.**

 ***whispers* don't tell anyone but there totes will be an epilogue, I'm not that mean lol x**


	11. I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here

"Look, I don't have time for this. If you and your band aren't ready to put in the hours practicing, there's not enough 'production juice' in the world that can help you make a hit! Call me when you're ready to actually do your job." Beca slams her hand against the speaker button so the band in the booth can hear her before simply glaring and throwing her headphones off and walking away.

It'd been a couple of months since that faithful Disneyland vacation and Beca can't begin to describe how much she wishes she was still there now.

Especially after dealing with punk ass kids who think they're God's gift to the music industry.

Beca slams her office door shut behind her and throws herself across the couch, letting out a huff as she does so, before grabbing a pillow and screaming into it.

"Rough day?"

Beca feels her soul leave her body at the unexpected intrusion.

She's never jumped so fast or squeaked so loudly in her life. How she's managed to reposition herself behind the couch, she'll never know.

"What the hell-Chloe?!" Her heart is racing, for an entirely different reason now, as she takes in the woman sitting in front of her desk on one of the guest chairs.

The redhead is smiling at her brightly, not at all trying to hide just how excited she is that she's surprised Beca, "Hey you."

Beca steps around the couch, but doesn't go any closer to Chloe, not really believing her eyes, "I…what. How?"

"Eloquent as ever," Chloe teases softly, taking it upon herself to take a step closer, bridging the gap between them slightly.

It's that move alone that awakens within Beca the knowledge that this is no daydream.

The carefree laugh that bubbles out of Beca doesn't surprise Chloe; the giddy way in which she throws herself at her and wraps her arms around her neck does, "Oh my God I don't even care how, I'm so glad you're here!"

Chloe wrap her own arms around Beca and tugs her even closer to her, chuckling into her hair as she buries her face into the crook of her neck, "That's good, this would have been really bad if you ended up not being happy that I'm here."

Beca pulls away slightly, just enough to be able to properly see her face, and raises an eyebrow, "That would never happen. You're basically the human embodiment of sunshine and happiness."

Her eyes widen at that, and her cheeks color, causing Chloe's grin to grow as she bites her lip to stop from cooing at her favorite DJ.

Clearing her throat, Beca glances away as she shrugs, "I mean or whatever you know…you don't suck too bad or something less sappy."

Chloe bumps her forehead against the side of Beca's head gently and whispers, "You're adorable."

When Beca doesn't say anything, Chloe grins and squeezes her arms that are around Beca's waist and presses a kiss to her cheek, "I'd really like it if you'd look at me, please."

Beca fights as hard as she can not to fold so dismally quick, but she does, epically, because the moment Chloe says please, Beca's turning her face so she's looking at her full on, her eyes locking with Chloe's fantastically bright ones.

"Hey you."

Beca rolls her eyes and leans forward, pressing a kiss to her lips, drawing her impossibly close as she does so, almost as if to mold them into a single entity for this one moment.

"Hey yourself," she finally whispers against Chloe's lips when she pulls out of the kiss, before pecking them repeatedly in quick succession.

"Mm, yeah I've definitely missed this," Chloe says breathlessly, once Beca stops kissing her and just goes back to nuzzling Chloe's neck

Xoxoxo

Stacie wasn't expecting anyone, so when the doorbell rang, her first thought was to check twitter and buzzfeed for anything that might have occurred concerning Beca, as she quickly makes her way to the front door.

"I don't know what you've done but-"

Aubrey was the last person she thought would be on the other side of the door.

Tilting her head, a small smile adorning her face, the blonde teases lightly, "Oh, I haven't done anything…yet."

Stacie can't move, she's rooted to the spot, her eyes refusing to look away from Aubrey's, wondering if perhaps this is some elaborate prank Beca's cooked up.

Aubrey bites her lip, and shifts her weight from one foot to the other, "I uh…I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

Stacie shakes her head slowly, still not believing her eyes. She does manage to step out of the way and allow Aubrey in.

Aubrey lets out a breathless laugh as she walks into the house, "Okay…is everything alright? You look…confused?"

Stacie nods, and clears her throat before taking a tentative step forward, "I just…I don't understand."

Aubrey smiles at her beautifully, lifting her hand to reach for Stacie, smiling wider when the brunette easily takes it and pulls her closer, so that they're now nearly toe to toe.

"I missed you," Aubrey says it so simply, so matter of fact.

Squeezing the hand she's holding onto, Stacie then lets go so as to place her hands onto Aubrey's face, holding her head so delicately, rubbing her thumbs across the top of her cheeks, "I've missed _you_."

Aubrey blushes slightly, and goes to duck her head but finds it nearly impossible to do with Stacie holding her in place.

"Stace…"

The brunette shakes her head before drawing her close and crashing their lips together in a kiss Stacie's been imagining since she opened the door.

Xoxox

"Aubrey came with you?" Beca asks, as she and Chloe enjoy a quiet lunch in her office, not wanting to leave the calm.

The redhead grins as she nods, "Mhm, except she uh had more important people to see first before meeting up with you."

Beca rolls her eyes, "Yeah, uhhuh. You know, you two are the worst. You coulda told us you were coming, I'd have planned a decent lunch date for us."

Chloe shakes her head, "But where's the fun in that? I got to see your adorable face light up like the fourth of July. I'm quite flattered really," she teases lightly, eyes alight with joy.

"You'd think, after having seen that sort of reaction from millions of people, you'd get sick of it," Beca grouses playfully, eyeing her as she grabs a couple of fries and popping them into her mouth.

"It's different," Chloe says simply, shrugging her shoulders as she says so, a small smile on her face.

"How's it different?"

Chloe chuckles, "Well for one thing…you were excited to see _me_ , not Princess Anna."

Beca hums, a grin on her face as she nods.

Chloe continues, "And, another thing…it's different cuz it's you."

She goes back to her lunch as if she hadn't just said anything of consequence. And, granted, she really hadn't, but it felt it to Beca.

"It's ridiculous, honestly, how happy you make me…"

Beca shakes her head once she says this.

She hadn't meant to say anything.

Chloe bites her lip as she tilts her head, "Oh yeah?"

Humming, a low note deep in her chest, Beca flicks her eyes towards Chloe for a moment before focusing on her food in front of her, "Yeah…"

"I don't think you completely get how happy _you_ make _me_."

Beca wasn't expecting that from Chloe, because, "How do I even do that?"

Chloe shakes her head, like she can't believe that Beca's actually asking her that, "By just being you. Completely and totally unabashedly you."

Fighting a blush, that wins and shows up fully, Beca ducks her head, "I feel like a kid, getting all bashful and shit around you, the hell are you doing to me?"

Chloe laughs lightly, glad that the semi-heavy moment that was coming, passed before it even actually arrived, "I'm not doing anything to you…" she pauses then, as she gets an idea, and the next thing that comes out of her mouth is said so sinfully, Beca's not sure if her brain fully comprehends the events.

"But I sure as _fuck_ would like to be." Her tone is dripping with suggestiveness and the guttural way her mouth forms the word 'fuck' has Beca shifting in her seat, as her eyes snap towards Chloe's, and she takes in the innocent smile, and the devilish glint in her eyes, and focusing further on the lip that she has trapped between her teeth.

Beca feels a smirk forming on her face as she slowly replays the words Chloe just uttered because, "Damn."

Chloe laughs fully, eyes shut, with her head thrown back, and in that moment, Beca's never been more certain about her decision to commit to this fully and completely. She's never been more certain that she never really had a choice.

The moment they met, she was a goner.

As they walk out of the building, hand in hand, Chloe easily swinging their hands between them, Beca shakes her head, "I never thought that I'd be one of those people."

Chloe's grinning when she turns her head to look at her, "One of what people?"

"Oh you know…one of the ones that tell anyone that will listen that they fell in love at Disneyland or something equally as sappy," Beca says, a small grin on her face.

She feels Chloe's hand go slack in hers for a second before squeezing Beca's a second later. She starts swinging their joined hands again with gusto, a newfound excitement accompanying the action now.

When they come to a stop at a crosswalk, waiting for their turn to cross, Chloe's lips bump against Beca's ear as she breathlessly whispers, "I fell in love at Disneyland too…and I got _this_ , to show for it." She pecks Beca's inflamed cheek then, smiling at her adoringly before pulling her along.

* * *

 **A/N: I just wanted to thank you all for your continued support and love for this little story. It sure was one helluva ride x**


End file.
